Your bloody kiss
by plauguemuffins
Summary: Levy is a lone traveler, constantly on the run from King Jose's men who are hunting her down because she didn't want to be part of his beautiful kingdom, when she finds herself in the eery,terrifyingly beautiful forest of the fairies and she bumps into a rather abrasive, insulting vampire, finding no way out she willingly gives herself to him but he doesn't kill her, GaLe, Lemon, M
1. Chapter 1: forest of the fairies

**Your bloody kiss  
><strong>**by:Plauguemuffins  
><strong>_Chapter one: fairy forest_

Levy couldn't speak as she wondered through the forest of the fairies (there were no actually fairies...they died along time ago), her mouth was agape as the small fire flies glowed in the thousands around her, lighting up the somewhat dark woodland, the sun had gone down and she should have been finding a place to sleep when she skidded down a large hill and found herself surrounded by the beautiful glittering insects. Not to mention the leaves of the trees seemed to glow an eerie blue, it was a wondrous forest but feared by many people because of the monsters and murderers that hunted inside the beautiful darkness of the trees. Levy was a lone traveler, she didn't get along with people, her love was for literature, plus most people laughed at her because she was small...well that was an understatement, she was fully grown and stood at 4 foot 9, a curse and a blessing, she would be deemed cute by many but others would laugh and call her names. Though she was small she seemed to be blessed with her mothers beauty, her hair was the colour of a summer sky and fell in messy waves up to her shoulders, her skin was soft and the colour of cream though she had a gentle, pink tint in her cheeks, she was slender and had beautifully toned legs, her hips curved generously and even though she wasn't very well endowed she still had a firm handful sized chest. Her eyes, she got from her father, they weren't brown but they shone gold in the sun, like a bright hazel and she also got her height from her father...her parents had died when she was sixteen, struck down by king Jose's men when they refused to hand over their daughter to appease the crude king and she'd been running ever since.

"This place...I could stay here forever!" She sighed as she found a rather large willow tree of sort, as equally beautiful as the surrounding and leaves that seemed to be made of frozen rain drops, tinkling as she moved them aside and nestled her bag against the bark, fire flies flew in and out making the tree glow and she sat for a few seconds, pulling the hood of her large, thick, black cloak down and laying it on the floor so she could sit down. her knee length white dress ruffled at her thighs and her mid calf length black boots tapped together gently as she looked around, the low hanging top of her dress showing her shoulders and top of her chest before large sleeves dipped down her arms and her black bodice made her waist curve more. Her breathing was gentle and fair as she took in the beautiful surroundings, she noticed the dirt of her dress and knees and made a mental mood to take a dip in the next hot spring she came across. With a gentle hum she pulled out the large tome she'd been carrying along with a small apple and she flipped across the hard pages, settling into the floor and reading as fire flies slipped around her glowing against the paper and she fell into a trance of words and ink slipping before her slowly closing eyes, the world around her melting away as she fell to the side, her head thumping against the hood of her cloak as she drifted to sleep...

_**"You want what!?" Her angry father yelled, his large body blocking the path of the knights in silver armor and her mother stood with him their glares enough to topple and army as Levy hid behind them, terrified and worried, her father, the villages blacksmith and mother the villages clothes maker armed with swords willing to defend their child to the death. They looked like avenging warriors in one of Levy's stories, her mothers long, blue hair swaying in the wind and her fathers bulky body drenched in sweat as they seemed to emanate a deadly aura.**_

_**"The king is rounding up all the fair maidens of the land for his kingdom, the beautiful kingdom and he wants your daughter to come forth with us!" The leader of the knights stated louder and Levy's heart thumped as she took a look at the caged girls crying in a small crate, their parents begging for them to be let go but their pleas fell on deaf ears.**_

_**"I don't want to go!" Levy said from behind her parents who were still refusing to move and her mother pushed her further back into their tiny hut.**_

_**"That isn't your choice to make, you either come or we kill you!" the knight snarled and Levy's parents braced raising their swords in battle stances as the knight came down from his horse.**_

_**"The hell you will, my daughter will go no where with you and you'll have to kill us to get to her!" Her father spat back and the knight smiled, his brown eyebrow raising at the challenge as he stepped forwards.**_

_**"Levy, I want you to run and you keep running, don't you stop for anybody!" Her mother yelled as the knights sword came up and she screamed as her father pushed her further, her heart was racing as she watched the blood pool from his wound and he looked back with pleading angry eyes.**_

_**"I love you mama...papa!" She yelled before turning and running to the back entrance of the hut, bursting into the back pathway of the village and diving into the woodland that they were situated near, her mothers scream was the last thing she heard as she ran through the trees, her tears falling down her cheeks and her cries filling the woods as her legs kept moving. Her heart was aching and her lungs stinging but she didn't stop she would live, for them...she would go on and she would live a life of no regret because of the selfless actions of her parents...**_

Levy woke with a start as a bird fluttered above her, scwaking gently and she yawned with a stretch, the willow was still beautiful even in the misty air of the morning dew and she sighed, slipping her tome into her bag before stretching her small legs out in front of her, she saw her apple had been pecked at and there was a small bug crawling over it so she pushed it away. Standing up and picking up her cloak, she let out a puff of air that materialized as a small cloud before disappearing, she threw her cloak on, pulling the hood over her freezing ears and picking up her bag, moving the tinkling leaves and setting out again, where? She had no idea and her path may be rocky but she was at her happiest_..._ she smiled and wondered into the misty forest, there was no sun but for some reason she still found it eerily enchanting as she strode through the trees. Her mind wondered and she looked like a traveling angel in a land of beauty and mystery her eyes took in every detail of the alien forest, from the animals that scuttled away from her to the plants that seemed to glow and dance in the gentle breeze. She was always captivated by nature and how people found things that they didn't seem to understand, terrifying, she however seemed to always find beauty even in the smallest of creatures.

"Hmm what have we here?~" A voice purred from behind her and she practically squealed as she turned around, her eyes meet the blue gaze of a rather scruffy looking man with a beard, his brown hair mingling with the bristles on his chin and she sighed, he was human...a dirty one but human all the same as she clearly relaxed.

"A traveler and you are?" She questioned and he looked rather stunned as he looked at her the fact that she seemed to be standing firm and not quivering with fright as he stepped back.

"I...I uhhh I guess I'm a traveler too" he answered not sure on why exactly he seemed to be answering her and she smiled, he was a man alone with her, a small, frail girl yet she seem to care more about the fact that her hair kept blowing in her face.

"Well traveler I have to get going, I'm on a journey and I don't have time for idle chat so I will bid you goodbye!" She answered turning on her heels and his rage flared, he was a bandit and should be fear and she was not going to make a fool of him as he stalked after her, ensnaring her wrist in his hand and she glared up at him, her hazel eyes narrowing on him and he shivered under her intense gaze.

"Just who do you think you are turning away from me, you're the prettiest woman I've ever met and I'm going to have my fun with you!?" He snapped and she let out a small chuckle, deep and ominous as she looked up at him, her eyes heavy with the thought of a fight.

"Levy and I am one of the prettiest girls in the land because king Jose has the rest them though I highly doubt you'll live to have your fun~" she purred and he felt a light tapping on the inner thigh of his leg, looking down he saw her tiny hand clutching a deadly looking knife near his manhood and he stepped back then looked at her, his eyes wide with fear and he dashed away as she let out and evil and proud chuckle. She turned on her heels ready to continue her journey when she crashed into a solid object, cursing as she fell backwards thinking she'd walked into a tree and she looked up confused. Her eyes meeting a deep, red scowl that seemed to bore holes into her soul and her heart was pounding painfully against her chest, his body was towering over her, the shirt he was wearing torn and bloody, letting her sneak a look at the toned, tanned skin underneath it, his long, black hair gently blowing in the breeze as he growled at her.

"What is a human doing in my woods!?" He snarled and she was sought of taken aback at the metal studs on his face, standing up and dusting off her cloak she looked at him, properly taking in how tall her was, coming over a foot and a half over her, standing at around 6 foot 4 and built completely of muscle.

"I highly doubt a man such as yourself owns a place called forest of the fairies!" she chuckled and he raised his eyebrow at her, she seemed fearless to him, even his red eyes and large body didn't seem to phase her.

"What are you doing here, this place has many dangers that a lady as small as yourself couldn't fend off?" He questioned again and she puffed out her cheeks with a glare...was she pouting at him?...she was and for some reason he found it oddly adorable.

"I can handle myself just fine thank you...I've been doing it for five years!" She snapped back and stomped her foot with her fists balled at her side in offense at his words.

"Do you have any idea what I am little girl?" He questioned and again she did her adorable cheek puff, her hood falling down a fraction and he caught sight if her face properly, his eyes falling wide, she was...beautiful, her blue locks framing her face so gently, her skin almost glowing in the dim light, her small frame cradled by the white fabric of her dress, she was a dangerous mix of cute and alluring to his eyes.

"No, I don't and I hardly care now stop insulting me and get out of my way you twit!" She snapped her voice clipped with anger as she moved past his large body, his nose catching her scent, the mix of frosty air and spice filling his nose so delicately as he caught her wrist and she rolled her eyes... _for the love of god will men just leave me alone!_ She though as she pulled out her knife and held it to his abdomen in warning.

"I, my dear, am a vampire, you are my prey and I will not be insulted and yelled at by a tiny girl such as yourself!" He growled and oh yes her fear smelt so sweet as her eyes went wide and her trembling fingers dropped the knife...now he had he attention he could really have fun with the tasty morsel that was trying to pull herself from his iron like grip.

"Let me go...you...you...monster!" She yelled bashing her fists against his stomach and he chuckled, even when she was scared she seemed to be quite the little spitfire.

"What happened to your bravado...your sense of importance did you fearless attitude dwindle at my words?" He smirked and she looked up at him, eyes searching his face, his eyes, mouth every inch of his looks and she stopped hitting him.

"I was never fearless you idiot I just...fear less" she whispered and it was like she gave up, she knew she couldn't out run him, vampires were faster than stampeding horses, there was no use fighting him, his strength could topple towers and reasoning with a creature of his sorts was out of the question, she was going to die and for some reason she was okay with that.

"That makes no sense, shrimp...can I kill you now?" He said and she made no attempt to run from him but instead she unclasped her cloak, letting him look at her creamy skin, the pulse in her neck pumping delicious blood throughout her body. _At least this one has the decency not to waste my time..._ he thought, she was giving herself to him willingly which made him smirk as he picked her up, her squeak making him chuckle as he pressed her against the bark of the nearest tree, her hands were on his shoulders as she waited for him, his tongue running along his throbbing fangs and he hooked her chin with his thumb moving it to the side, his large body in between her legs as he pressed his lips to her throat. A small moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes tightly, her nails digging into his skin and he snarled, his fangs quickly penetrating her skin as she screamed, tears dripping down her face, his tongue running along the mess of blood that was pooling from her savage wound, one hand was in her blue locks, tightly gripping her head and the other wrapped around her stomach. Her blood was sweet and metallic as it made it's way down his own throat, her cry making him more excited as he drank from her and her felt her arms start to grow weaker, her body becoming paler as her blood was being drained and only a soft moan was heard as her body fell limp and all of a sudden her stopped, her blood pooling down her neck and soaking her dress, her eyes completely shut and he grumbled, feeling a strange sensation in his heart. "Oh for fuck sake!" He hissed placing her gently on the floor and sitting beside her, biting into his wrist and taking a large mouthful of his blood, pulling her small, frail body against his and opening her mouth, pressing his lips to hers and gently pouring the blood into her, she stirred and he felt oddly relieved as she started to drink, a small trickle of blood escaping her mouth and slipping down her cheek. She moaned and he growled pulling away from her and scooping her up in his arms, he didn't know exactly what he was doing but he knew where he was going as he leaned down, grabbing her bag and coat from the floor, leaving the dagger and walking away with her in his arms.

"Mama...papa..." she whispered breathlessly and a tear fell down her closed eyes, he didn't know what had happened but from the looks of it he had a pretty good idea, she was a beautiful girl that wasn't in king Jose's kingdom and clearly not sticking around, no doubt her parents saved her from his clutches but died in the process..._the fuck am I going to do with you?!..._


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure to ease the pain

**Your bloody kiss  
><strong>**by:** **plauguemuffins**_  
><span>Chapter 2: Pleasure to ease the pain<span>_

Levy woke up feeling groggy and her head was pounding, she wasn't in the woods anymore, it was dark and she was laid on some cloth on a wooden floor with a gentle fire across from her that illuminated the room gently, she seemed to be in some sort of hut, rubbing her aching neck she felt two deep puncture wounds crusted with blood and hissed as it stung.

"You're awake then...?" A deep voice grumbled somewhere in the darkest corners of the hut and she glared around meeting to glowing red eyes from the darkness, her fear gripping her heart like a cold winter storm making her quiver as he stalked closer, he was without a top this time letting her see every dip and curve of his muscles, if she wasn't so terrified she would have found him quite attractive.

"Why am I still...alive, I thought you were going to kill me!?" She practically cried, who would have been so cruel? His chuckle echoed around the walls as he sat down a few feet away from her trembling body, her fear so delicious as he tasted it in the air.

"I was halfway through drinking you to death and it dawned on me that you tasted...beautiful, so I decided I'd keep you alive, I'll drink from you whenever I want and in return you can stop running from the king...I'll protect you or I'll kill you myself" he said and she looked at him, her face angry and scared, he was really keeping her alive to be some sort of food source.

"You...you want to keep me alive so I can be your...your...blood slave in return for a monster keeping me safe from another monster!?" She yelled and he rubbed his chin, his fingers gently touching the studs underneath his lip.

"Now you put it that way...I guess you're correct so you either die today or you stay alive and I get to feed off of you" he said and she looked at the floor going through the good and the bad. She didn't want to die but she'd see her parents again, she didn't want to go through the pain but she didn't want to be enslaved by the evil king, she didn't want to be with a monster but she didn't want to be captured by another..._screw it all_ she thought as she looked back up at him, his eyes had never left her and she sighed.

"I guess I should accept your proposal, after all you're not giving me a choice in the matter...but I still get to travel, I don't like staying places for more than a couple of days so you'd have to come with me!" She said wondering if it would deter him and he grunted his reply shuffling over to her and thrusting out a large hand making her flinch.

"Gajeel...the names Gajeel and I don't mind traveling, it's been a while since I've seen the land!" He said with a smile, showing his large fangs and Levy shivered, forcing her own hand into his, the large palm dwarfing her own as they shook.

"Levy...I'm Levy" she answered and he yanked her towards himself as she squeaked, his large torso freezing hers, he was stone cold even in the warmth of the fire. Levy blinked a little, he was...hugging her, his heavy, toned arms encasing her to his cold skin and she stiffened for a moment before relaxing and giving into his embrace.

"Sorry I hurt you..." his voice was low and quiet, she could only just hear him and she pulled away to look at him, her hand knowingly brushing the wound and she winced before looking down at her dress, the fabric was a dark red and her skin was flaking with dried blood, she desperately needed a bathe!

"Do you know where I can find a place to bathe, preferably a hot spring?" She asked pulling away from him and he seemed to tap his finger on his chin as he thought, his metal brows coming together in a concentrated glare.

"There is a spring about half and hour north of here, though it is a popular place for most travelers to go so I don't know if you'd want to bathe there" he said and she didn't want to know how he knew it was a popular traveler bathing spot, she stood quickly, feeling the room spin as she did and she bent over for a second, steadying her head and groaning as her stomach growled.

"I need some food as well since you practically drained me of any energy" she mumbled as she stood up straight, walking towards the door of the small wooden hut, her legs shaking a little as she went and she felt a slight breeze by her side and Gajeel seemed to appear all too quickly as he held open the door for her.

"I can see you're going to make me work for my meals little lady" he said with a smirk and she payed his small insult on her height no heed as she stepped out into the frosty night, she had slept through the day and she was more than comfortable moving around at night, they still seemed to be in fairy wood as the fire flies still glowed and the trees still seemed to illuminate.

"Lead the way then!" She smiled and he made a 'tsk' sound before walking a little in front of her, his head turning to watch her every so often, she was smiling brightly, her hands sometimes coming to gently touch a fire fly that loomed to close, it's lime green body quickly darting from her touch as her giggle would tinkle like the leaves of the glass willows scattered around them.

"Why are you traveling anyway?" He questioned and she looked up as they wondered through the brightly coloured forest, her hands running along the florescent blue vines that were twisting around the bark of a brightly, white glowing birch tree.

"I'm not safe anywhere that king Jose can get to me so I'm heading for the shore, I'm going to jump on the next ship out and I'm going to a different land...I want to be free and eventually stop running maybe live in a small hut outside of a small town and live peacefully by myself" she told him as they wondered and he listened intently as he wondered in the direction of the spring.

"That seems like an awful lot of trouble to just stay away from him, why not just live in his kingdom?" He asked and he heard her give a bitter laugh and sighed.

"Because he doesn't want to make me stay in his kingdom...he wants to kill me, anyone who denies his _kingdom of the beautiful _is killed, he doesn't like people going against him and I would rather die than be there but I promised my mother I'd keep running so here I am, still running after five years...you'd have thought I'd get tired!" She explained with a chuckle that seemed to be dipped in poison.

"Where is your mother and father?" He asked, he already knew, it was clear when he'd watched her sleep that they had been slain by the king but he wanted to see if she would tell him by herself.

"They're not here anymore...I lost them to king Jose's men" she admitted though she seemed to be keeping some bit to herself so he didn't press any further on the matter and went back to something she'd said before.

"Why do you want to live peacefully by your tiny self, don't you want family or a man?" He questioned and turned his head to watch her glare at the floor from the corner of his eye.

"I don't need a man...I've been doing just fine without one and I'll do just fine then, men are only after one thing when it comes to me anyway and I'm not a whore so I'm staying by myself even if it means staying celibate...I can live with it, people are over bearing and annoying!" She growled and seemed to almost grind her teeth at her remark, clearly she wasn't a very sociable woman.

"So little one...you haven't every done anything, with anyone?" He pressed, his eyes glinting at her and she looked up at his question, catching the red orbs that almost made her heart melt.

"No, I'm not the kind of girl who throws herself into the arms of any capable man, I can take care of myself, men just get in the way with their I'm so brave and handsome attitudes and the need to prove some sort of self worth...no, I'm still virginal, why do you ask?" She grumbled narrowing her eyes on him and he chuckled, she was like a little spitfire, so small and feisty.

"No reason tiny, maybe that's why you tasted so good, there isn't much virgin blood in this world what with women getting themselves married quickly so they don't get carried away by the kings men" he said without shame and Levy watched him as they wondered through the mess of trees that still made her stare in awe.

"Are we any closer to this spring yet, I need to wash this dress before the blood completely sets?!" She huffed as she eyed the large red pool darkening into her white fabric.

"Calm down little fairy, we're almost there, just about five more minutes!" He answered back and she felt her stomach flip at his name for her, he didn't seem to use her name at all in the whole time they'd been talking.

"Will you stop doing that...that name calling I told you, I'm _Levy_ not, tiny, little, fairy, girl or whatever insult comes out of your annoying mouth!" She snapped and he looked at her, stopping for a moment in his tracks with a glare and she stopped, he looked angry and she was terrified all of a sudden, her body shaking but not from the cold.

"Lets get something straight dwarf...I am scarier and deadlier and smarter than you can imagine, I'm superior to you simply because I can kill you, I'm a predator devoid of feeling, the fact that I didn't kill you doesn't mean I owe you some sort of favor, I kept you alive so I can feed whenever I want so don't make me ruin it by ripping out your throat, you do not talk to me like I'm some sort of dog, got that!?" He snarled listening to her heart that seemed to be thumping hard against her rib cage and she looked down at the floor with a nod.

God how she hated this, she had to be some sort of walking buffet for this monster just so he wouldn't kill her anyway all she seemed to get from the deal was a nice body to look at and protection from king Jose's men...was it really worth it. She didn't say anything when they kept moving, she like silence anyway but this silence was awkward and felt unnerving as the vampire in front of her kept moving with her a few steps behind him, watching the floor or the trees, anywhere but him. The sound of water was closing in and he coughed making her look up as he pulled back the glass leaves of a willow tree and showed her the spring, steam was rising off of the green water that was glowing and the rocks were glittering against the dew drops that were forming. She stepped past him, not saying a word as she leaned down, dipping her hand into the water that seemed to be just a little of a fraction more than warm but not boiling. Taking a look around she almost gasped, it was beautifully surrounded by trees and some leaves and vines dipped into the bubbling water, a small waterfall was at the far end of the large spring making a small array of colours glow in it's stream.

"Can you turn around please?" She questioned that vampire who was watching her with his arms crossed against his chest and he glared but turned as she slipped out of her boots, pulling the front strings of her black bodice and letting it fall to the floor, pulling the cornered of her dress up, gently tugging it over her head and she gasped at the cold air that made her quickly step into the water with her dress in hand. It felt amazing, the water completely covering her up to her neck and she sighed, it had been a while since she'd been in a spring and she was happily wading around. "You can turn back around now!" She called as she opened up her dress, and dipped it into the water, the red stain gently bubbling away making some of the water turn red but it faded as she rubbed the fabric together getting the blood out slowly. It took her almost fifteen minutes to get the colour out and she grumbled to herself most of the time, not looking at the vampire but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle under his gaze. Once the fabric was it's natural white again she waded through the water and laid it on a low hanging branch of a birch to air it out.

"How long do you plan on staying in there?!" Gajeel whined and she took a small look at him, mad and scared at the same time, he was sat against the bark of the oak tree a few feet away from the spring and she wandered into the middle of the water, letting it surround her and she hissed when she dipped her head under the liquid, her wound throbbing at the temperature.

"As long as I wont, if you don't like that then leave!" She snapped and shivered under his glare, his anger flaring as he stood up and her heart relaxed when he seemed to walk around the tree.

"Then I guess I'll just get a bath as well!" She heard him call and dived behind a rock when he emerged again with his trousers and boots covering his man hood, she listened as a small splash came from were he'd jumped into the spring and she groaned. All she wanted was a nice, peaceful bath, _not_ have to worry about a certain vampire ruining it by jumping in with her, she hated how she looked (even though she was wanted by king Jose for her beauty well mainly because he wanted her dead) and she didn't want him to see her. She turned sighing and laying the back of her head on the rock, gently rubbing the crusted blood off her skin and stroking the sore spot of her neck, her mind wondering as she dipped her hands into the warm water and poured it over her face, forgetting all about the vampire who was expertly leaning over the rock watching her.

He let his eyes wonder over the features of the little woman, he couldn't see most of them because they were under the water but it was still a nice show. He'd long forgotten what warm skin felt like, what it felt like to have a heart that slowly thrummed against his chest and he didn't know why but with her he didn't need to she seemed to still all of his thoughts of wanting to kill out of jealousy of the over privileged humans that took their life for granted when that was all he had...life.

"Stupid vampire...thinks he can scare me just because he has fangs..._ooh look at me I'm so dark and dangerous fear me blah blah_!" Levy grumbled below a whisper as she rubbed her skin making her voice cracked and deep when she was mimicking him.

"Look at me I'm a human that thinks I'm so smart, you do know vampires have great hearing, I would have heard you even if I was on the other side of the spring!?" He snapped and she squeaked, diving away from the rock, looking up and meeting his dark, glistening eyes and dripping wet hair as he scowled at her.

"Gajeel, go away and let me bathe, I'm a woman I don't like to be stared at while I'm...I'm naked!" She screamed and he slipped down from the rock, walking around hit, the water only came up to the bottom of his chest, letting Levy ogle over his soaked, tanned skin, eyeing the scars that formed on his large arms and the studs that gleamed on his flesh.

"Why, I care nothing for what you look like and I'm hungry!" He whined, his hair falling into the water and she shook her head firmly crossing her arms over her shoulders as if trying to shield the chest that was completely submerged under the water.

"Not a chance, I'm trying to get clean...not feed you, go away!" She snapped which was partly true and because she wasn't ready to deal with the pain of his fangs as she turned, moving away from him further into the deeper water.

"I'll just take it then!" He grumbled stalking over to her and grabbing her wrist, listening as her heart sped up and her cheeks flushed though it was clear she was more terrified than embarrassed..._like I fucking care! _he snarled picking her up so her bare chest was next to his and her wet skin pressed against him.

_"_Get off of me, I said no Gajeel!" Levy snapped, wriggling in his grasp and he growled tightening his grip around her tiny waist and his other hand grabbed her wet locks, pulling her head to the side as she punched his chest and tried to push him away as tears fell down her face.

"I am no dog, I am controlled by no one, if I was meant to be controlled then I'd have come with a leash little girl!" He snarled not waiting a moment longer as he pulled her head back so her bare throat was laid before him and he licked his lips, noticing how she'd stopped punching him and how her chest was completely visible making a lump form in his throat but he didn't have time for that hunger as he pulled his gaze from the creamy, dripping skin of her breasts. Her eyes were tightly shut as he licked her throat where her wound was, that nasty wound he'd so easily inflicted, his lips grazing her torn flesh gently as he parted them, giving her throat a slow kiss and she let out a moan and both of his hungry beasts growled in return. His fangs slowly penetrated her skin, her cries filling the woodland and her nails dug into his shoulders and he felt her pull herself to him, her head rested on his arm as she sniffled. "Do you want me to ease the pain?" He asked, his voice thick and husky as he removed his fangs from her and she blinked up at him, eyes glistening with tears and her lips quivered as she nodded letting him carry her to the bank of the spring. She whimpered when he laid her back against a cold rock and she shifted to get comfier.

"What are you going to do!?" She questioned frightfully and he gave her a smirk that made her heart jump and her stomach heat up, his fangs seemingly more arousing than scary as he spread her legs, still under the water, her modesty forgotten as she whined when she felt his finger brush her woman hood.

"Pleasure to ease the pain my dear~" Gajeel purred in her ear and she gasped when she felt him place a finger inside of her, a strange sensation starting in her stomach as he pushed it further inside of her and she felt herself grow hotter at his touch. She never felt such a desirable and incredible sensation before as his cold studs brushed against her burning thigh, his fingers pumping inside of her. She laid her head back against the rock panting and moaning as he grinned, pushing in another finger and she cried out, a hand quickly fell against her mouth as she looked mortified and uncaring at the same time.

"What are you haah...doing!?" Levy panted as Gajeel pulled her neck up letting her head rest against him and he growled, eyes glaring as his fingers slipped out of her and she let out a sigh of both disappointment and relief looking up at him as he placed to arms on the rock beside her, his eyes growing a deeper shade of red in the dark.

"You come any closer and I'll rip your throat out!" He threatened and Levy turned her head, spotting the three men in silver armor, the mark of the phantom clan on the belly as they stalked closer..._the kings men!_ Levy hissed inside her head and tried to move but Gajeel had her in an iron embrace..._this is not good!_


	3. Chapter 3: the dragon and his sapphire

**Your bloody kiss  
><strong>**By:** **plauguemuffins**  
><span><em>Chapter 3: the dragon and his sapphire<em>

"Calm down traveler...we're only here for the girl!" The middle knight grumbled and Gajeel wrapped and arm around Levy's shoulder protectively, feeling her skin heat up where he touched and she pressed herself against him further.

"Well you can't have her, she's mine!" He snarled, flashing his deadly fangs at the kings men who were slowly edging closer and a large growl started to form in his throat, vibrating in his bare, dripping chest.

"She is the property of king Jose, we are ordered to kill her so unless you're going to save us the trouble then step aside!" He bellowed back clearly not noticing that the _traveler_ her was speaking to was in fact a very deadly creature, the metal of his armor scraping together as he moved in an awful clutter of metal. _Fucking humans and their pathetic need for control!..._ Gajeel growled to himself and Levy looked up at him.

"If I'm going to die then please kill me yourself, I don't want the king to have the satisfaction of his men doing it" she whispered quietly and he looked down at her with a glare that made her shiver.

"I am not going to kill you, are you forgetting what I am, I can easily take down these..._men_...now watch your vampire slay for you?" He grumbled in her ears and she blinked before he disappeared before her eyes, only a splash was heard and the kings men snickered. She turned, watching them as they stalked closer and she moved further into the spring.

"Looks like your man isn't very brave one, a little fast as well but still, not very brave!" The one she'd come to notice was probably the higher ranking knight said and even though he was wearing a helmet she could tell he was smirking through his words.

"Can we kill her now and get going, this place gives me the shivers?" The armored man at the left of the leading Knight asked and looked around spooked.

"Why...does it feel like someone is watching you?!" A dark voice cackled and Levy smirked noticing Gajeel's eyes glowing behind them through the darkness and the men whirled around but he was already gone, chuckling loud enough for them all to hear him.

"Show yourself!" The leading knight yelled their large, heavy, deadly swords raised and bodies poised to take down who ever was teasing them.  
>"You know...ordering around a vampire is a very...<em>bad<em> move on your part" Gajeel said in a bored voice, appearing in front of Levy on the rock above the water, sat in his baggy, black pants, spinning an armored head on his fingertip and Levy watched as the spooked knight fell to the ground, blood trickled out of the stump of his neck and Gajeel threw the head at the leading knight with a deadly smirk.

"You...you're a vampire!?" The middle knight almost screamed as his bod started to shake, his metal vibrating around him and Gajeel chuckled, his red eyes snapping dangerously into a glare.

"I am indeed and you have made me a very angry one at that!" He snapped, standing up and rolling his shoulders as if squaring up to them but they dropped their swords in fear.

"Please...we didn't know...we were just doing what we were told...don't kill us!" They begged and he chuckled, his chest rumbling as Levy watched, her eyes darting between man and vampire, the vampire who was making good on her promise of protecting her.

"Well, I could do that but it would be so much easier just to rip you apart, what do you say little lady?" Gajeel asked, turning his head slightly towards her and she blinked up at him.

"No...let them go...tell king Jose a vampire killed me...tell him I'm dead!" Levy ordered and the men nodded swiftly, not waiting to pick up their swords as they ran back through the forest.

"Why'd you let them go, they'll just come back again and try to kill you?!" He growled turning to sit on the rock as she dived under the water, rubbing her face with her hands as the warm liquid sifted around her body, coming back up with a small gasp for air.

"Because...it's will give me about a three day time period to move on, they'll have to take longer tracking me down and I'm about a weeks walk away from the shore, I might grab a horse in a nearby field but there was no point killing them, I don't like meaningless bloodshed and you unnecessarily killed the knight they were with!" Levy snapped and he raised an eye brow at her.

"They were going to kill you, or at least try and _I__'m_ the villain, shows how appreciative you are!" He yelled back and Levy huffed wondering to the shore and slipping out of the water and quickly shivering under the prickling winter air that stabbed at her dripping skin. She picked up her dress that had dried and pulled it on over her head, tying her bodice back around her waist and slipping into her boots, her hair fell in messy, damp waves around her face and neck, her sore neck and she groaned as she gently rolled her head on her shoulders to try and ease so tension.

"Either way, meaningless bloodshed is pointless and I couldn't care for it, I'll be out of his kingdom soon or I'll die trying but I wont be the one to spill innocent blood if I can help it!" Levy stated as she wondered over to the knights body, eyeing the headless corpse that was pooling blood into the soil of the floor. She lent over him and grabbed his sword and sheath, strapping it to her waist and turning, meeting the bare chest of the vampire who was growling down at her.

"Lets get something clear little miss saint, I am no body guard for you, you are my new play thing and when I protect someone of something I expect them to show a little gratitude on their part not throw it back in my face so unless you wont me to rip your throat out I suggest you wise up and take a good look at who you're raising your voice to!" He snarled and she stepped back with the hand gripping the sheath of the sword as if she was ready to strike him down.

"You're right, you did save me but at the price of my blood which I'm still contemplating is a fair enough deal, don't think I can't shove this blade between your ribs and impale your heart vampire, I've read how to kill almost every creature in this land, vampire's are no different, if I take out your heart I end your life so stop treating me like some sort of slave!" She yelled and he took a step back at her knowledge of his downfall then snarled at her before stalking back off the way they had come.

"Are you coming to get your stuff or are we standing in the dark till the sun comes up!?" He growled and Levy relaxed a little before following him through the trees with a small pout of anger. She was still confused and slightly on fire, her mind was racing as much as her heart and she wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming or not. This time she was too indulged in her thoughts to pay any attention to the forest as she walked a few steps behind the angry man in front of her not daring to look up at him. Though he was looking back at her every so often, his eyes wandering over her small frame and onto the slight flushed cheeks that held in all of her anger as she glared at the floor. She was clearly scared and angry but it wasn't like he was bothered, he shouldn't be bothered, he was a damn vampire, his heart was no longer beating, he was unable to care and he didn't want to care. They wondered in silence, the sound of her heart beat drumming in his ears, her blood rushing rabidly around her small body, aching to be tasted and for the love of god he couldn't sate this hunger for her. He snarled to himself, biting down on his tongue until he tasted the blood trickle from the cut, his blood gently dripping from his mouth and he glared at the floor, he wanted her so badly but he knew if he had anymore she would die of blood loss. They finally got to his small cabin and he kicked open the door, stepping inside and she followed him in carefully, she was still silent as she picked up her bag and checked the content then threw on her large cloak that covered almost all of her.

"I'm leaving now, I don't care if you follow me but don't slow me down!" She said in an angry tone as she got ready to leave and he grumbled, listening as she left the small cabin and he huffed, pulling out his clothes chest and pulling on a new pair of pants and a large, brown belt that hung down one side and had two daggers strapped to it, not that he needed them.

Levy was walking swiftly away from the cabin, her glare etched deeply on her face as she scowled into the illuminated darkness, wafting her hand in her face whenever a fire fly loomed to near her. Saying she was angry was an understatement, she was completely enraged and ready to shove her new swords into any poor creature that decided to try and throw themselves in her path.

"Whats got you in such a bad mood?!" She heard his low voice growl from behind her and she turned to glare at him, her hazel eyes narrowing to his red ones in a game of scowls.

"Just leave me alone..." she sighed and looked away, she couldn't look at him, his stare made her heart jump and her cheeks flush, she couldn't even muster up the courage to shout at him, it was like he was draining at her will power, she still couldn't get the incident of the spring out of her head, it was haunting her, the way he'd made her feel so on fire, like she was falling and his cool touch was the only thing stopping her from hitting rock bottom.

"Women are such a hassle, here..." he said catching her attention and she turned around as he thrust a small, juicy peach into her face making her blink for a moment.

"Did...did you get that for me?" She asked and he nodded once feeling his face go warm as he looked away while scratching the back of his neck and she smiled, all of her anger melted away as she took the fruit from him and grabbed his hand.

"What, what are you doing?" He questioned as she started walking, his cold palm dwarfing hers and she giggled as she bit into the fruit but said nothing as the sweet taste filled her mouth and she could almost feel herself salivating over it, she'd never tasted such an amazing piece of food before, now doubt it was out of the forest as the inside seemed to gleam a juicy gold.

"Thank you Gajeel, for this and for saving me" she said without looking at him but he didn't need to see her to know that she was embarrassed as he listened to her heart speed up and more blood pumped in her face than was normal, making him smirk at the fact she was embarrassed...it was cute. Though hearing her blood rush and her heart beat quicken made his hunger grow though he shoved it back down, he didn't want to ruin the moment because of his insatiable need for her blood.

"Yeah..." he said as he glared down at his and her hand in his, it looked so delicate as if it would break by being touched lightly by a feather, her complexion was fair and gentle against his rough tanned skin, they were complete opposites, she was small and he was tall, she was sweet and had dreams where as he was bitter and was the thing of nightmares. She was like a shot in the dark for him, he felt so strange around her like she could bring his heart back to life and her blood seemed to shoot shocks through his whole being when he drank from her.

"So you know about me but what are you doing out here?" She asked and he looked up at her, she wasn't facing him again and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"It's quiet here, I don't like people...they annoy me and most of the times I just kill them and be done with it but you...there's something about you that intrigues me" he said and she turned her head slightly, looking at him for a split second then smiling and looking away.

"How old are you then?" She asked and he chuckled..._inquisitive little one aren't we?_ He smiled to himself as they walked and he saw the memories go by, the endless stream of blood and pain he'd left in his wake.

"I was cursed when I was twenty four but I've been alive for...almost three hundred years now..." he said quietly and she stopped to gawk at him, her jaw falling open as she looked at him to his mild amusement.

"You're practically ancient!" She shrieked and he laughed, genuinely laughing at her shock.

"Vampires are an ancient race, people thought that if they turned you men over to them it would appease them, I got turned instead of killed because they saw strength in me...now I'm cursed to live forever, I've seen wars rage on throughout the ages, I've watched kingdoms burn to the ground and I've listened to the cries of so many...it just goes on for an eternity..." he explained, suddenly going withdrawn.

"You must have gotten lonely..." Levy said with a small smile, thinking of all of his pain and heartache, living while everyone you loved died...she could feel that pain but never dying and constantly watching people die...she would have shoved a blade through her own heart long ago.

"My heart doesn't beat, I don't feel those emotions, I don't feel happiness or love or loneliness...all I have is rage and pain and hate...vampires are dark creature, we were never created to walk in the light...speaking of which...what are you going to do when the sun comes up?" He questioned and Levy thought for a moment.

"We'll just rest through the day and move at night...seen as we're already doing it anyway" she explained and he nodded as she threw away the last of her peach and sighed contently.

"I guess we're stuck with each other then..." he said knowing he couldn't kill her, she seemed so precious to him, like a dragon hording his gems, she was his tiny sapphire, beautiful and blue and he was the dark dragon protecting her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long...work and shizz getting in the way -.- any who thanks for all of the great reviews hehe and enjoy 3<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: don't leave my side

**Your bloody**** kiss****  
><strong>**by:** **plauguemuffins**  
><span><em>Chapter 4: Don't leave my side...<em>

They'd been walking for hours and the sun was coming up, Levy could see the clearing of the forest though it became blurry every so often at her sleepy state, the sky was turning a fire red at the rising sun. They had spoken in small intervals but nothing worth noting as they continued on the journey to the sea, she like their comfortable silence, they'd been holding hands the whole time but Levy never payed attention to how his thumb would gently graze her hand every so often.

"We should find somewhere to sleep, I'm sure there is a barn not to far from here..." Gajeel said and Levy nodded with a slight yawn as she slipped and almost fell over a tree root but he managed to catch her, she was rubbing her eyes and smiled at him in thanks as he looked away and picked her up, putting her on his back to her protests.

"Gajeel I can walk perfectly fine!" Levy screeched and he smirked as he felt her push away from him in embarrassment, she was light, and her breathing was gentle an even as she stopped struggling and they continued on.

"You're tired imp...I can carry you to the barn, it's about twenty minutes away, I can run and get there in five if I have you on my back so just sleep..." he said and she huffed but laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he moved, the wind around her picked up and she felt like she was being pulled back as he ran, she didn't open her eyes, they felt to heavy as he moved. Her hands tightened around his chest, his toned, cold chest that held no heart beat, she didn't seem care as the wind caressed her face, lulling her to sleep or at least she was trying but her neck was burning as the sun started to come up. Suddenly they stopped and there was a darkness around them, she looked up slowly at the gently illuminated barn, it was a small, dilapidated one, full of stacks of hay and there were several holes in the ceiling.

"How'd you know there was a barn here?" She asked as he placed her down on the floor and she swayed a little as he steadied her, she yawned, stretching and laying down her bag against a beam.

"I've had my time to see the land, I knew the...I knew the family that used to own the land here a long..._long _time ago" he explained and they settled down between some haystacks hidden away from anyone who might come wondering by and away from any holes that may let the sun peak in. She was nestled in beside him, against his arm as they looked up at the rotting rafters above them, they were quiet for a long time, there breathing filling the old barn as Gajeel listened to the little woman's heart beat. So slow and gentle like the loud beating of a birds wing, strong and lively yet she was not free like a bird, she was clipped of her wings and hunted like some sort of prize possession.

"Why are you coming with me Gajeel, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" She asked quietly and listened to him, the way he breathed yet there was no indication of his lungs actually taking in oxygen.

"I told you, you tasted good, I want to make it last...though something about you intrigues me, I'm not sure why and I'm going to let you stick around until I find out why, I might let you live or I might just kill you outright, I'm still deciding" he answered even though he knew himself that he couldn't kill her and she rolled her eyes, she didn't feel threatened by his comment for some reason and just shrugged it off.

"I am not buying it!" She yawned and she pulled off her cloak, laying it on top of them both as she rested her head on his toned arm, closing her eyes gently and she felt him wrap his arm around her and pull her closer.

"Just go to sleep imp..." he smiled down at her, watching her as she smiled lightly and relaxed in his arms, she was so delicate and fragile to him, like she might break if he so much as grazed her. His eyes searched her face, looking over the few strands of blue hair that had fallen down her cheek and the thick eye lashes that created shadows on her closed eye lids, he listened to her slowly fall to sleep and eventually did the same, his own eyes falling into darkness...

_**Levy looked around, she was in an unfamiliar place, beautiful and ancient, illuminated by a large silver moon that glistened against the large, stone ruins. Cracked steps led up to a small, crumbling shrine being devoured by vines and tree roots that clung to the stone, moss covered the stairs that descended into a beautifully blue pool that held small lily pads and red flowers. She was in the middle of the stairs wearing a thin, white dress, much like the one she wore in the waking world only it skimmed the floor in thin, linen layers. **_

_**"It's a choice..." she heard a deep voice say that sounded eerily familiar and she looked up to the man at the top of the stairs, his, long black hair was pinned in a low hanging pony tail against his bare back, he only wore baggy pants and no boots as he walked down to stand a step above her, making her crane her neck to see him.**_

_**"How do you know...where am I anyway?" She asked as she looked down again at the beautiful pool so full of life and tranquility then up to the decaying ruins full of chaos and lost purpose.  
><strong>_

_**"This is my dream...because I drank from you then gave you some of my blood it makes us connected in some ways, I can go into your sleeping mind and you can go in mine...as for where you are...it's my old home, I was the son of the man who use to own this shrine...I came back a few years ago and this is what I **__**saw, though the choice is something my own mind came up with..." he explained and Levy nodded as she listened, noticing his eyes were a different colour...they were an emerald green, so deep and exquisite. **_

_**"But what am I suppose to chose, what am I choosing for and why the hell are your eyes green!?" She questioned and he shrugged as he sat down, spreading his legs on either side of her as he looked up.  
><strong>_

_**"My eyes were green as a boy, my mother said they were like spring leaves, I can take any form I want in my dream, changing my appearance whenever, you could probably do it in your, and the choice is would you rather go down into the pool which will show you the beautiful lies of what my life has been like for an eternity or...you can go into the ruins and see the chaos and decay of living forever, it's which ever you choose, I'll be with you but it's up to you" he said and she nodded, looking at each option again. She desperately wanted to know the perks of living forever but she also wanted to know how much suffering it had to cause for a person, her curiosity getting the better of her as she eyes the dark, terrifying ruins that seemed to grow more menacing as she looked.**_

_**"I...I chose chaos..." she said with uncertainty and he bowed his head once, getting up and holding out his hand, she took it and felt the warmth of his palm, his large fingers encircling hers as he lead her up the stairs, her bare feet prickling from the coldness of the stone yet she noticed there was no wind, no breeze, nothing to make it cold.**_

_**"You might not like what you see little one..." he said and she nodded as they stepped onto the grass, her toes gently grazing the soft blades as they walked closer until they crossed the thresh hold of the shrines opening and she suddenly felt a crash of air slam into her chest, making her gasp and she fell back but Gajeel caught her and steadied her. The place around her dissolving into images of the vampires life, the first being a little boy full of life and happiness, chasing a small, brown cat, that jumped into his arms and snuggled into him making her smile happily. It was calm at first until they saw the sleeping boy, older than he was when they first saw him (around sixteen) be pulled from his slumber and dragged away from his parents kicking and screaming, trying to fight back the cloaked people that were taking him. A beautiful woman with long, black hair stood sobbing in a large, toned mans arms as the image disappeared and Levy felt her heart break as they saw the boy fighting other men. He was at adult hood and she finally saw Gajeel except with shorter hair and Levy watched him fight without mercy against other...slaves, they were in a small arena surrounded by red eyed creatures that cheered and hissed, with large growls.**_

_**"Where you scared?" Levy asked as she watched him kill man after man with such ruthlessness she almost had to look away, he was already a killer and he was still human. The images disappeared and her heart jumped as she watched him scream in agony as the large vampire bit into his neck before ripping into his own wrist and shoving it into Gajeel's mouth, making him drink the blood. He then let Gajeel go and Levy looked away as she watched him start to die, his eyes going dark until they were black and he stopped breathing, his head lulling onto the floor as the vampire glared down at him. **_

_**"Yes...terrified...but Metalicana looked after me" he chuckled bitterly as they watched the man he was talking about, a vampire with many studs pull him up and drag him into the arena with more human... women, Gajeel woke up slowly, his new senses working as he smelt the delicious scent of fear and blood slipping it's tendrils all around him. He opened his eyes slowly, red, piercing eyes that screamed blood lust and **_**_thirst, getting up groggily as he stared at the three girl across from him quivering and he licked his lips. They were nothing special, maybe in there late teens and all as equally pale as the next but oh how attracted he was to what was flowing inside of them. The hearts that thrummed rapidly, pumping blood through their bodies, he stepped forward and watched them as the scattered, slamming the nearest one into the wall an she screamed as he tore into her neck, blood splashed the stone wall and she soon fell silent as he dropped her, the lifeless corpse falling to the floor, wide eyed and un-moving and so it went on. His blood thirst just seemed to grow from then on, even onto his vampire brethren and they soon banished them from their home, leaving him to fend for himself exhaling the cannibal vampire. She watched with tears in her eyes as he tried to go home, only to be chased out and almost killed by his own father, though that didn't stop him as his loneliness turned into rage and he went back a few years later, his father older and more decrepit but his bitter heart didn't care as he ripped out his own fathers heart. "Do you think i'm a monster...?" He asked and she looked up with tears in her eyes after watching him try to kill himself over and over, even throwing himself into direct sunlight but it only burnt him._**

**_"I think you're lonely and I think in order to stop the void in your heart...you kill, you feed because it's all you know to do, they didn't teach you control and because of that you don't know when to stop...being a monster means you don't care when it's clear you do...you still feel Gajeel, you're just to scared to feel again..." she said and he looked away, the lump in his throat becoming to much to bear as he felt the tear fall down his cheek and he bit his tongue. Levy watched the rest of the images, the life Gajeel had created, so full of blood shed and anguish and she felt nothing but pain for him, his life nothing but a meaningless age of thirst and death. _**

**_"How can you say that after what you've just watched, you said you hated meaningless blood shed and that was my entire eternity...blood shed for no reason!?" He exclaimed when the world around them dissolved into her mind, the days she pick pocketed and killed to get by and he watched as young Levy cried herself to sleep, watched as she was continuously hunted down and all of the deaths that came of it, he watched her contemplate on throwing herself over the edge of a cliff but something pulled her back and she fell back crying. _**

**_"I've killed for no reason as well, I'm no saint but I want a fresh start, in a new place, a new name, somewhere nobody knows me, somewhere I can let go of my guilt and pain...that's why I wanted the knights to be let go, I don't want to have to kill anymore Gajeel...nothing good comes of it...and my dream is to be free again...surely you have a dream too" she said with a sad smiled and he looked down at her, his eyes going red again as he fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around her waist as he sobbed his, tears soaking her shoulder and she stood, stunned before circling her arms around her neck. _**

**_"I want to be human again...I want to feel the sun again, I want a beating heart again, I want to feel my blood rushing through my veins but I can't...I'm a monster...I can't have a dream anymore...I'm so alone and i hate it!" He growled angrily as he cried into her shoulder and she stroked down his hair, her own tears forming in her eyes. _**

**_"You aren't alone...I'm right here..." Levy said as a tear fell down her cheek and he held her tighter, his body crushing her own but she didn't care, she wanted him and only him, in that moment, even just for a little while._**

**_"Please...don't leave my side, stay by me..." he said between sobs and she smiled, her blush rushing to her cheeks and in that moment she knew, she'd never be able to leave, she didn't have a chance even if she knew her way back. _**

**_"Always..." _  
><strong>

The two sleeping travelers laid in the hay, Levy's body snug up against her sleeping vampire, both equally smiling in their slumber, the two orphans, finally not alone as the sun peeked through the holes of the barn, illuminating some parts of the hay. For hours they slept until Levy stirred, rubbing her eyes as she looked around, the sun was going down, making the sky turn a darker blue and she yawned as she stretched. Turning to face her companion who was still sleeping and she smiled, her blush creeping in on her skin as she saw his smile gently tugging at his lips, those soft, lips she so desperately wanted to kiss, she didn't know why but looking at him seemed to make her heart speed up and she felt like she couldn't breath... _What's wrong with me?!_ She thought to herself as she sat up, his arm sliding down her back and she shivered forgetting that he had it rested on her shoulders.

"Is it night already?" She heard his deep, groggy voice asked and she couldn't help but bite her lips at his sleepy, silky voice and she nodded as she looked at him, he was rubbing his eyes and yawning, looking more cute that arousing and she giggled. His hair was a complete mess, his shirt creased and his eyes heavy with sleep, though his cute factor suddenly diminished when he cracked his neck and elbows making her cringe and shiver, she hated the noise so much.

"Yeah, I just woke up..." Levy answered and he groaned, lolling back in the hay and looking up, blinking his red eyes a few times before rubbing them again, she couldn't get their shared dream out of her head but she didn't say anything to him, feeling an air of awkwardness around them but his attitude and body language seemed to have changed. Feeling a lot more relaxed and friendly than his original ominous and scary aura he used on her before.

"Imp...I'm hungry..." he said without looking at her and she rubbed her neck that felt less painful than before, sighing at his annoying new name for her, though she hated the pain, she knew the deal and she wasn't a person to go back on her word as she turned and slipped part of her dress down to expose her untouched neck and shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes gentle as he leaned forward and pulled her forwards so she was on his lap with each leg either side of him, her breath hitched a little and he gave her shoulder a quick kiss.

"Please...be gentle this time Gajeel" she said gently and he nodded, his lips slipping to her neck and his tongue gentle snaked down her throat cause her to moan and he smirked into her neck, leaning forwards enough that he could lay her on the hay floor. "Gajeel what are you doing?" She asked as he pulled back and looked at her, her hazel eyes glaring at him confused in the dim light of the barn and he smiled dangerously at her.

"Like before, pleasure to ease the pain, though we didn't get to finish last time..." he purred and she blushed furiously, her face almost going the same colour of his eyes and she shook her head frantically as she pushed her hands against his chest, not that it did much.

"No...no, no, no, no...my head wasn't in the right place, I was tired and in pain, now I'm fine so-!" She was cut off by his lips as he trapped her mouth in his, her eyes going wide as she moaned into his soft lips, all of her argument withering away as his tongue snaked between her lips, urging her to let him in, she did. His strong tongue completely dominating her shy one as his hand started to lift up the skirt of her dress, his fingers stroking her thighs gently, making her shiver. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hands gently press against her lower lips, massaging her woman hood in rough yet delicious circles and she whined, her hands falling either side of her head in defeat and he smirked, pulling away from their kiss.

"Are you sure it's a no...I can stop now if you want?" He said in a husky voice and all of her will power melted away as she shook her head, her blue locks falling away from her face and he chuckled as he watched her wriggle under him, his fingers slowly getting lower and lower to her entrance and she bit her lips and tried not to moan.

"Gajeel please, please don't tease me!" She begged and he chuckled as he bent down and kissed her cheek, his lips falling lower and lower to her throat as his fangs throbbed for her flesh and he couldn't hold back any longer, her scream of pleasure and pain filled the area around them as he sank his fangs and finger deep into her. His growl mixed in with her moans as he thrust his finger in and out of her, adding another one as she cried out and arched her back, her excitement soaking his fingers as he drank from her. He could feel his hunger slowly dissipating as her warm, sweet, metallic blood filled him and he walls started to clench around him until she started panting harder and pushing her hips against him, her moans becoming more frantic as she cried out and he licked the last trickle of her blood off of her skin. Letting her walls pulsate on his fingers before pulling his soaked digits out of her and smirking as she looked up at him, panting and slightly sweating of blood loss. He smirked, licking his fingers dry and she looked up at him, mortified and slightly aroused but she couldn't move, she felt so tired as she lay there and he sat up pulling her up by her waist.

"All right imp, look at me and open your mouth!" He ordered, and she panted as she struggled to keep her eyes open and he ripped into his wrist, taking in a large mouth full of blood before leaning her towards him and placing his lips on hers, she didn't need any help as she opened her mouth and let him fill her with his own essence, his blood slowly making her feel more awake as she drank the cold, iron taste on her tongue. They stayed with their lips locked for a short moment before she pulled away, wiping any stray tendrils of vampire blood off of her chin before looking at him with a shy smile and her cheeks erupted with colour.

"Thank you..." she said slowly as she stood up from his lap, walking over wobbly, to the pillar where she had rested her bag and when she came back over he handed her, her large cloak. Levy took it and wrapped it around herself, as he stood up and she shook her head, amused at the size difference between them and he chuckled, giving her a sly smirk as they exited the barn.

"Well imp, lets get moving and put as much distance between us and the kings men as possible!" He said with an over cheery smile but she only nodded enthusiastically as they walked out into the open, crisp, cold air, their body's causing shadows as they walked in front of the silver moon and Levy jumped as she felt Gajeel's hand lock with hers. Her giggle slipping out when she noticed the slight blush on his stern face and they wondered, back on their adventure to the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the great reviews, it makes me feel so much better that people like my stories and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Strange sensations

**Your bloody kiss  
><span>By:plauguemuffins  
><strong>_Chapter 5: Strange sensations_

**WARNING MOSTLY LEMON...NO CHILDREN**_  
><em>

They'd spent two days in their current routine, they'd sleep by day, dreaming with each other, travel by night, he would feed off of her and give her undeniable pleasure using only his hands then he would let her feed off of him to keep up her strength. They'd spent time talking and annoying on an other, calling each other names and indulging what their parents were like, what they missed about their old lives and they had suddenly became close friends.

"Don't be such a coward, just jump in, the waters fine!" Gajeel laughed as he waded around the freezing water of the lake that shone in the silver of the moon, though his body felt nothing, he couldn't feel the cold liquid prickling his skin the way Levy's did as she shook her head.

"Are you insane, I'll freeze!?" Levy yelled as she glared at him from where she was sat at the edge of the lake, his grin wide and he moved closer too her, his arms leaning on the side of the lake where she was and he looked up at her.

"Come on imp, it's not that cold, just dive in!" He urged and she shook her head, burying her face in her book as she glared at the pages, hoping they would somehow take his eyes off of her. She'd still not come accustomed to the eerie way his eye seemed to glow brighter when he looked at her and how she could never calm her heart when he'd smile at her or touch her skin.

"If I get in will you stop pestering me?!" Levy huffed as she looked at him and he smirked at her with a nod though he couldn't hold back his blush when he saw her pouting. Oh how she looked so adorable when she did that.

"Naturally, yes, but first you have to get in, come on, it's no fun bathing alone!" He whined and she rolled her eyes, placing her book on the floor and turning around so he couldn't see her, well most of her as she tugged away her bodice and let it drop to the floor, then she pulled the edges of her dress up and placed it on top of her book, her skin prickling against the cold, night air and she took a sharp breath in. Turning around and blushing as she slipped into the water, hissing at how freezing it was against her flesh, the water acting like a harsh blizzard against her body and she shivered as she stood surrounded by nothing but freezing liquid. Her body getting use to the temperature for a moment before she glared at Gajeel who was smirking arrogantly with his arms folded and licking his lips seductively.

"Happy now, I'm freezing to death!?" She grumbled and he shrugged walking over to her, her small body seeming to shrink when he was near and he chuckled as she glared at him, or at least tried too until she shook her head with a sigh.

"Do you really think I'd be happy if you died?" He asked as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and hugged her from behind, her blush creeping up on her neck and ear, making it's way to her cheeks both for his embrace and his comment.

"Ga-Gajeel, I...I...I'm naked...don't hug me while I'm naked!" Levy squeaked as she quickly pulled away from him and hid her face in her hand, embarrassed to say the least and a little bit shocked at his sudden question.

"Please imp...I've seen you naked before, why are you still getting nervous about it?" He questioned and she shook her head violently, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

"That time was different...we're not doing...anything that would ensue me being naked, we're just taking a bath and that is very different!" She exclaimed and he raised an eye brow with an amused smirk.

"We could turn it into something that would ensue you being naked" he stated, coming closer to her and she shivered as she moved back, the glint in his eyes almost dangerous as he stalked her.

"N-no...lets not do that!" Levy shrieked but he only chuckled as she back into a rock that blocked her path, his body getting closer and closer to her as she tried desperately to cover herself.

"Imp, you said yourself you don't want family or a man when you get to a new land so why not have your fun with me, plus I can go faster and harder than any other man" he purred and Levy blushed deeply, half considering his offer but shook her head as she started to blush and she turned around hoping that he get bored of teasing her.

"No Gajeel, you're a vampire, I'm not having sex with a vampire, I'll feed you but I won't become some sultry slave for you as well!" Levy squeaked and she felt his cold abs on her back as he pressed himself against her, pushing her body against the rock as he caught her arms and pinned them either side of her head.

"Who said anything about you being a slave, maybe we both need to release some tension?" He growled in her ears and listened to her heart beat speed up, he breath going shallow as she practically purred under each caress of his hands on her arms, down her sides, dipping at her back and traveling to her shoulder blades.

"What if it hurts?" Levy questioned, unsure and aroused as he turned her around and smirked at her, that smirk where one side of his mouth tilted and his eyebrows came together in an unruly scowl.

"Can't hurt more than me feeding off of you so, what do you say, little imp?" He growled as he leaned down to her ear and nipped it gently, hearing her whimper a little and she wriggled a little under his gaze.

"Will you promise you wont hurt me...?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow but nodded as he picked her up princess style, making her squeak as she wrapped her arms around his neck and watched them leave the cold water of the lake.

"I can't promise it wont hurt but I'll try to make it as painless as possible little one" he said as he stepped onto the grass of the floor and laid her down, standing there looking down at her as she squirmed, trying to hide her body from him, feeling exposed and extremely embarrassed.

"What do I do...?" She questioned as he grinned and bent down, spreading her legs and she gasped at the sudden cold air between them that was then filled by his cold skin against hers, sending freezing shocks down her body as he leaned over to her face and gave her lips a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Just enjoy it" He purred as he slipped his tongue in between her soft lips and she moaned as one his hand came up to her breast, grazing her nipple with his fingers and pinching the skin, pulling sweet moans from the woman below him. With any other woman he would have been inside her already and drinking her dry but he wanted to take it slow, to explore her skin, every curve, every scar, his hands itched to caress every inch of her, to please her, not his slave or his walking buffet, no she was much more to him, she was his and not by demand this time, she was his through choice and she wanted him too. He loved the way she whined beneath him when he grazed the small, creamy mounds on her chest, peaking his attention when ever he caused her too arch her back and it suddenly became easy to him how much pressure it took to make her go crazy and he smirked.

Levy felt her whole body become hot as he touched her in such an intimate way, his hands cooling her skin only to heat it up again as she moaned and he pulled away from her face, licking his lips as he bent his head down to her neck, snaking his tongue along her throat, one thing she'd noticed she couldn't help but find tingling to her stomach and she bit her lip. He was turning all of her senses inside out as his kisses traveled lower to her breasts where he gave he skin gentle nips and kisses making her groan and he chuckled. She didn't know she could feel so on fire before, it was like there was fairies dancing in her head and butterflies in her stomach, he seemed to revel in the way she arched her back and he bit a little harder making her squirm wickedly and she snaked her fingers into his hair.

"Gajeel please be gentle!" She whined but he wasn't listening as he slowly sank his fangs into the skin of her left breast cause her to hiss in pain but it soon disappeared as his tongue flicked across her nipple and he started suckling making her moan and arch her back as his right hand started to slide down her navel. Cupping her woman hood and she gasped, the sudden entry of two of his fingers causing her to cry out and he growled, thrusting his fingers in and out of her slowly, letting her juices coat his fingers. He looked up not taking his mouth off of her and watched her, she was panting heavily, eyes closed tightly and back arched, she looked drunk on lust which was just the way he wanted her. Suddenly she cried out, arching her back more and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, her eyes opening slightly until she fell back quivering and breathing heavily.

"I'm going to show you something new my sweet imp" he growled as he removed himself from her breast seeing the small drop of blood drip down her cleavage and he licked it before kissing down her chest, traveling down her stomach and she leaned on her elbows, watching him and gasping when she noticed what he was doing but she didn't have the strength to move. When his lips reached her most intimate part every cell in her body seemed to explode and she let her head lull back onto the floor, spreading her legs out further and his tongue licked her, he nibbled her, every tiny touch sending her reeling as she buried her hands in his hair and moaned out.

"Mmm Gajeel, haah!" She cried out as that same boiling crept into her abdomen, coiling and growing with every flick of his tongue, She didn't know she could feel so good with his mouth on her doing such dirty things but she could and she didn't want to stop. Her back started to arch and she felt the coil getting hotter and larger until she was sure it would explode, then she felt like she was falling as she cried out and threw her head back in ecstasy and she heard Gajeel laugh. Looking up with heavy eyes she saw him crawling back over to her face, licking his lips of her juices and she his her head in her hands completely embarrassed as she squeaked.

"Who knew the little imp would be such a lewd woman?" Gajeel said with fake wonder with his face inches away from her covered one and he heard her gasp, her heart beat was going a mile a minute and he chuckled.

"S-shut up Gajeel!" She squealed behind her hands and he bent down kissing her neck, feeling her relax as he did so he continued until she removed her hands and had her arms wrapped around his neck while he nibbled at her skin.

"Are you ready for the main course?" He asked dangerously and she looked away, her face going as red as a tomato.

"I d-don't know!" She answered and he cupped her face with his right hand, turning it to look at him and her eyes met his, so unsure and scared, he bent down slowly until his lips grazed hers and she sighed into his mouth, his tongue pressing against her lips and she parted them allowing him entry. His tongue danced with hers as he adjusted himself on top of her until she felt something hard against her womanhood, gently pressing and she gasped. .

"I'm going to go slow so put your hands on my back, you can scratch if it hurts" he said with care and she nodded, pacing her hands on his cold, toned skin and felt him push, she but her lips as she felt her self being stretched painfully and she pressed her nails against his back, dragging them when he kept pushing and she let out a whimper. He stopped, kissing her cheek where a small tear drop fell and she nodded for him to continue, he did pushing himself all of the way in until she was sure she'd made his back bleed but he didn't even flinch. His member was completely inside of her and she was sure she could feel it deep inside of her but she didn't have time to think when he started moving and she felt a strange feeling inside of her, his movements were slow until she stopped whimpering or digging her nails into his back.

"I-it doesn't hurt now..." she said as she started to pant and he smirked thrusting a little harder and she whined, dragging her nails across his skin because it felt right and he started to build up his speed, pulling almost all of the way out of her then ramming himself all the way back in making her cry out. His hand went up to her hair, gently pulling her head sideways as he licked his lips, not waiting as he sank his fangs into her throat causing her to scream and she could feel herself losing control, her orgasm building up from the sensation on her neck and him pumping his member inside of her until she was sure she was going to break.

He growled into her neck, her blood rushing down his throat as her walls started to clench around him, her body starting to tense and her breath coming out short and shallow. He could feel his own release getting closer and closer as she moaned and scratched his back, her small nails breaking his skin but he didn't feel the pain and she pushed her body against his, screaming his names to the heaven as he growled, pushing his fangs in deeper and releasing himself inside of her. They both lay there, sated and exhausted and he could see Levy had gone pale from his feed as he pushed himself on to one elbow.

"Here, have some" Gajeel said as he slashed his neck and she reached up, her hands clinging to his back as her lips touched his wound, licking the blood away and suckling the liquid that seeped out, he felt himself shiver, feeling strange at her lips on his neck and she fell back down, blood ripping a little from her lips. He leaned down, licking if off of the corner of her mouth and kissing her gently as she smiled, a beautiful, small smile that made his cold heart grow warm and she giggled a little as she turned on her side hiding her face.

"Stop looking at me, it's embarrassing!" She giggled and he arched a brow before poking her in the side and she shot to defend it with a giggle _ahh she's ticklish_ he thought and an evil smirk grew on his face as his hand crept up her sides and he began his attack making her howl with laughter as tried in vein to get away.

"You such a strange woman!" He said, his hands staying at her side as she looked up at him, her hazel orbs meeting his red ones, tears from laughing sat in the corner of her eyes and she smiled at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek and he could have sworn his heart gave a beat.

"We should get dresses, the sun will be up soon and we need to find shelter..." she simple said and he nodded, he was confused and happy but why did he have a strange sensation in his chest, it was odd... _maybe it has something to do with her _he said to himself, what was that feeling and where did it come from...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, I was ill anyway I hope you like this chapter this was mainly lemon cause come on, who doesn't love a saucy chapter about a sexy vampire ;) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: I can make you human?

**Your bloody kiss  
><span>By: Plauguemuffins**_  
>Chapter 6: I can make you human?<em>

They'd managed to find a small cave before sun up and they were snuggled up together, Levy was fast asleep against his arm but he couldn't keep his eyes closed. He had to know what that strange sensation was and why it made him feel so alive, why he suddenly felt his heart jerk when she kissed his cheek, such a small thing making him suddenly feel a warmth inside his chest.

"What have you done imp...?" He said quietly and watched her frown before she fell off of his arm and slid into his lap, her small head was laid on his thigh as she mewed in her sleep and curled in her cloak. She was so peaceful in her sleep, she hardly ever moved or made a sound unless she was having a nightmare, he would watch her sleep sometimes, he was completely struck by her, she practically hated him when they first met and then it seemed they had become closer than friends. His hand came down to her hair, sifting his fingers through her blue locks, feeling how thick and soft it was as he stared at the mouth of the cave, the sun was up, illuminating the cave a little and he glared. _I wonder..._ he thought as he gently lifted Levy from his leg and settled her against the wall of the cave, standing up slowly as he started to walk towards the entrance, his feet dragging a little as he got closer to the light. His mind was racing as he stepped closer to the light, what if he could feel the sun, what if he was human again...but how, he was cursed for eternity, nothing could break it, he must be loosing his mind. He stopped just shy of the light and he took a huge breath in slowly putting his hand up and creeping closer to the light until his fingers where just reaching it and he moved a step so his hand was completely covered by the light and the warmth. Hissing in pain as his skin started to blister and burn in the sun, he pulled it back quickly, holding his wrist as his whole hand was smoking at the skin had started to break and crust like he'd been set on fire. _Stupid...of course it wouldn't work you idiot!_ he mentally scolded and gave a bitter laugh as he turned back to sit by Levy, she was still sound asleep as he sat back down nursing his charred hand. It was already starting to heal but it still stung like hell as he flexed his fingers, stretching the burnt skin on them, the black, bleeding flakes tearing and making his blood pool out as he growled. _  
><em>

"Gajeel, your hand!" Levy squeaked and he jumped, his heart making that strange sensation again at the sound of her voice and he looked down at her, she was rubbing her eyes and looking at him worriedly as she eyed the healing wound on his hand.

"It's nothing imp..." he said as he looked away from her, there was something inside of him, changing him, he could feel it but he couldn't tell how only that it had something to do with his little woman.

"Your hand is burnt, Gajeel did you go near the sun?" She pressed and he growled as he nodded, refusing to look at her as she picked up his hand and inspected it, her fingers brushing the crusted skin that was slowly healing and she sighed.

"I'm fine, it'll heal so stop fussing..." he said and she slapped his arm making him look at her with a small glare, she was angry yet there was a sad look in her eyes as she looked down at his hand in hers.

"Why would you go near the sun when you know what it does to you?" She asked and he felt a small tear splash against his skin and he felt his stomach flip, he'd made her cry, he hadn't seen her properly cry before as the tears fell gently onto his burnt flesh.

"Wait imp...stop crying, I just...I just wanted to feel the sun for a second, please stop crying!" He panicked and she sniffled, looking up at him, her golden eyes shimmering with liquid as the tears stained down her creamy cheeks.

"Don't do that again Gajeel, please...you have to promise me you wont do that again!" Levy begged and he cupped her cheeks with his hand and kissed her for head before pulling her against his chest.

"I wont I promise, just go back to sleep" he said softly and she whimpered a little before climbing on top of his body and he looked down at her, she had her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and her arms grasping his shirt tightly as she started to give into sleep again.

"I... love you Gajeel..." he heard her sleepy voice murmur and for sure this time, his heart gave two, hard, painful beats for life, making his blood jump and his body go warm for a split second. It was because of her, because of his imp he was feeling that way and he lingered on the feeling of his heart moving, but why, why was that happening and what did it mean!? He looked down at her, wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame as she practically purred and snuggled into him, her warmth lulling him in to his own sleep as he slowly started to close his eyes.

_**Gajeel looked around in the darkness and his eyes just couldn't adjust to the blackness, it was like he'd gotten blind and he was on his own, he couldn't see or feel anything like everything about him had gone numb. The void was eating at him, making his body start to shake and he fell to his knees he couldn't explain into words but there was a feeling in the air, a terrifying feeling of loosing something, fear was setting deep in his bones as he looked down at his hands. They were stained in blood, wait he could see his hands, he could see his legs, he could see himself but nothing else, it was a strange, ominous, black place that made him feel like he was disappearing. **_

_**"Gajeel, take my hand!" He heard her beautiful voice yell and there was a sudden brightness above him, like the sun beaming through the whole of a roof and there was a figure gliding towards him with a hand outstretched. Standing up he quickly reached up to, he couldn't see who it was but her voice was so inviting, like she could wipe away the darkness with a brush of her finger tips and she looked heavenly, surrounded in the golden light. There hands met and he grasped her tiny fingers in his as the darkness started to fall and he felt like he was loosing his footing, then there was a crash as the blackness fell over the cliffs edge and he looked up.**_

_**"imp, how did you get here!?" He said and she smiled with a slight groan as she pulled him up from over the edge, the sun was beating down on them, though he couldn't feel it, only saw the brightness around him as he looked at her and she giggled. **_

_**"I was dreaming and all of a sudden you pulled me out of it and I found myself here, you were falling over the cliff and were holding onto the edge!" She smiled and he nodded, it seemed logical that his mind would call her out of her dream when he was in distress.**_

_**"Thank you, for coming to help me, I needed it..." he said and she leaned over to him, kissing his cheek gently, his heart beating for a second then dying again and it seemed to send shocks through out his body as she stood up. He craned his neck to see her and she smiled at him then got closer to the edge of the cliff making his heart fill with a stab of fear. **_

_**"We should jump" she said as she looked down and he stood up, confused at her comment and looked down, they were a looonnngggg way up, they'd die if they jumped. **_

_**"Are you insane, you'd get yourself killed!" He exclaimed and she giggled as she rolled her eyes, that small giggle that sounded a lot like a gentle bell ringing. **_

_**"It's your dream remember, you can imagine anything you want, you can create a sea below us, you even said so yourself that you can imagine what ever you want so lets jump!" She said and held out her hand, he didn't know why she seemed so happy but she was and he sort of like the fact that she was smiling, he wanted to see that smile everyday, smiling just for him. **_

_**"Okay then imp..." he said taking her hand and she faced forwards, smiling at the sun and the endless trees below them. "We jump together" he said and she nodded as they jumped forwards and she squealed with laughter as they started to descend quickly, their hair was flying everywhere, Levy's dress kept coming up but she didn't care, she felt like she was flying as she held onto his hand and she watched as the scene below them started to dissolve into crashing wave, getting closer and louder as they thrashed against the cliff side. She took a deep breath in as they fell into the water and she opened her eyes, gasping in shock as she looked around, they were sinking but the water wasn't water. It was a night sky glittering with millions of stars and they were floating inside of it, the moon was large and silver a few feet away from them as a non existent wind pushed them around the beautiful place.**_

_**"It's beautiful!" Levy said breathlessly as she stared around and she couldn't contain her smile as it stretched across her lips, her eyes shining against the stars that seemed just a touch away and Gajeel chuckled.**_

_**"I can imagine what ever I want..." he said and Levy nodded but she wasn't looking at him which let him take long looks at her, she was completely in awe of his imagination, he didn't know how he came up with it, it just appeared and he watched her beautiful eyes light up with excitement and admiration. She looked so beautiful as she hovered, her hair was moving slowly around her like oil and he dress was blowing slowly in a non existent wind as she reached out. Her expression when she managed to cup a star in her hands was almost striking as her cheeks lit up and she giggled like a child, opening her hands and watching the small white light float away as she turned to him. **_

_**"Did you...create this for me?" She asked and he shrugged, looking away as she pushed herself towards him, her small body crashing into his and sending them floating into a clump of stars that exploded away like someone had thrown a glitter bomb at them. **_

_**"I might have, what if I did?!" He grumbled and she giggled pulling his hair, making him growl angrily but it soon disappeared when she put her lips against his, her soft mouth joining with his own as he wrapped his arms around her and gave in.**_

_**"You such a cute vampire!" she smiled into his mouth and he grumbled, he most certainly was not cute, he was a killer, a night demon, though he was hers so he let her comment slide.**_

_**"And you such a cute imp, don't push your luck" he grumbled but she only giggled, she'd long since stopped being afraid of him and she'd even said she loved him, even if she was sort of asleep when she said it, she still said it. **_

_**"I am not an imp, are you ever going to use my actual name!?" She said pulling away with a pout and he looked away, she looked so damn cute when she puffed her cheeks out and stuck out her bottom lip like that. **_

_**"Pffft no, imp suits you, and I only use nicknames for people I like" he answered and she huffed as he looked at her with a large smirk, he had his arms now crossed over his chest and he leaned over to pear at her, watching as her cheeks flushed and she looked away. **_

_**"I feel so privileged...idiot!" Levy grumbled and he chuckled as he pushed her and she flew threw the stars, giggling as her body made the stars shoot away like she was a falling comet. Then she saw him sort of...swimming up to her and she squeaked as she tried and failed to run away, instead she spotted the shooting star that was racing towards them and she reached for it, feeling the warm, glowing ball in her hand as it sent her flying away from Gajeel who looked shocked as she waved to him with a giggle. Then he smirked and the star started to turn to her dismay and go hurdling towards him.**_

_**"It's my imagination remember, I control it!" He laughed as the star whizzed past his head but hot before he grabbed her waist and she let go of the beautiful orb and glared at him as she squirmed to get away from him then watched the scenery dissolve around them until they were back at the debilitated shrine.**_

_**"You...you are not fair!" She said as she wriggled out of his grip and he smiled, placing her on the floor and there was a loud roar making Levy jump and she looked up at Gajeel who was already looking around. "Please tell me that's some beast you've imagined!" She said and her heart sank when he shook his head. **_

_**"We should wake up now, I don't like the sound of that" he said and she nodded, closing her eyes and letting herself wake up. **_

She opened her eyes and almost screamed when she was met with the face of a large mountain lion, it's huge fangs bared in a terrifying growl, it's brown eyes boring into her as it glared.

"Gajeel...Gajeel, please wake up!" She said pulling on his sleeve but he only stirred and rolled over as she tried to reach for her sword but the lion snapping it's jaws at her and she whimpered. It was so close she could feel it's breath on her face, warm and harsh and smelling of death and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

_"What is a fairy doing in my cave!?"_ It snarled and she jumped, it could talk and why was it calling her a fairy.

"I...I'm not a fairy and we j-just came here to rest while t-the sun went down!" She answered quickly because she could tell the large feline was a very impatient one as it moved away and started pacing the area growling.

_"You look like a fairy, you smell like a fairy, what are you if not a fairy?!"_ It snapped, growling at the same time as it stared at Gajeel. _"And why is a fairy traveling with a vampire!?" _It added and she gulped.

"I-I'm human, we're traveling together b-because he's protecting me!" She squeaked and the lion stopped pacing to look at her for a second, looking over her body then sitting down, suddenly changing it's demeanor and it flicked it's golden tail.

_"I don't know how you are but you are most certainly a fairy you have the sky hair and the gold eye, that is the reason you are not dead child, my kind do not kill fairies because they helped one of our own and we keep our debts so why do you not know you are a fairy?"_ It asked, it's voice still more of a growl but calmer as it laid down with it's head up, looking at her and Levy saw that the sun was setting behind the lion.

"I-I told you, I'm not a fairy, I was born in a village, my mother has the same hair and eye colour as me and she wasn't a fairy!" Levy explained with a stutter and if it could, the lion would have raised and eyebrow.

_"Well clearly your mother never told you but have you ever met another being with blue hair and golden eyes, especially one so small as you?" _It questioned and Levy shook her head. _"Child, you are a fairy or you wouldn't be able to hear what I say, you'd just hear growls and snarls, so your friend has had you flesh and soul I see..."_ It said and Levy blinked then blushed, nodding and she heard the growl that sounded like a chuckle. _"You know your blood can undo his curse right...your blood heals things, it will slowly start healing him from the inside, it's about the only thing that can lift a vampire curse?" _It explained and Levy's heart jumped at the thought of Gajeel becoming human, was this animal lying, she couldn't tell if it was but there was an air of truth around the beast.

"So I could...I could turn him human again!?" She exclaimed and the lion bowed it's head as it crossed it's paws and Levy relaxed a little as she looked at the sleeping vampire beside her, his hand had finally healed and was the slightest bit pink but no longer burnt.

_"All you have to do is feed him enough blood and say 'By this blood we are bound and by this blood we shall stay, I now banish all bad blood away'..."_ it explained and Levy cocked her head in confusion.

"How do you know this?" She questioned and it shrugged as it stretched.

_"I have watched it happen twice over time, tell me though little one, why would you want him to be human again?" _It asked and she smiled down at her boots.

"I want him human again anyway but it isn't about what I want, he wants to be human again, he wants to feel the sun, to feel his heart beating and if I can give him that back then I-I would be more than happy to spare some more blood" she told it and the lion nodded it's head just as Gajeel stretched and he looked at Levy then sniffed and shot up at the Lion. "No wait Gajeel, it's not here to hurt us, just just let it be!" Levy said standing up and covering the lion who was now on it's feet snarling at the vampire and Gajeel raised a studded brow.

"How do you know?!" He shouted and Levy smiled, bending down to the lion that was watching her and she reached out her hand, stroking it's large head as it almost purred at her touch.

"Because I can talk to it...it told me the reason why my blood must taste weird, it's cause I'm not human...I'm a fairy Gajeel, at first I didn't believe it but it all makes sense!" She smiled as she stood up and Gajeel looked at her, stepping forward then flicking her head and she whined as she held her abused forehead.

"Nope you're clearly not brain numb, you've just gone crazy, you can not speak to that beast imp, now move out the way so I can kill it and get it over with!" He growled and Levy shook her head as she glared at him, there was a red spot appearing on her skin as her golden eyes snapped at his red orbs.

"No Gajeel, will you listen to me, it said my blood can make you human again!" She said and his eyes opened wide as he peered at her.

"What, what did you say?" He asked and Levy nodded.

"Haven't you been feeling weird since you started drinking my blood, that's why you tried to go into the sun, because you thought it just might let you walk in it?!" Levy exclaimed and Gajeel blinked.

"That is a pretty sick thing to say imp, you know that all I want and you can't just taunt me with it!" He yelled and Levy flinched as his voice clipped, couldn't he see she was trying to help him.

"B-but Gajeel...I just want you to be happy again..." she said and he growled, glaring at her as he stomped past her, ignoring the lion this time as he stepped near the mouth of the cave.

"Just shut it okay, I can't be human so stop being cruel and get moving, I'm taking you to the shore then leaving, you can be free of me if you want it that badly, you don't have to make up something so evil to do it!" He snarled and Levy felt her heart stab at his words and a lump formed in her throat and tears welled in her eyes.

_"Don't cry little one, go to him, continue your journey and maybe he'll see that you are telling the truth"_ the lion growled and Levy nodded with a sniffle as she bent down to the large feline.

"You're right...thank you, I'll see you again one day perhaps" Levy smiled as she hugged the lion and it purred licking her face before she stood up properly and made her way out of the cave, not daring to speak to Gajeel as he glared on the horizon, growling low in his throat and she looked down at the floor...she'd most definitely upset the large vampire...but would her believe her in the end...


	7. Chapter 7: Love and pain

**Your bloody kiss****  
>By:<strong> **plauguemuffins**  
><em><span>Chapter 7: Love and pain<span>_

They had been walking in total silence for half the night, and not the comfortable kind as whenever Levy would open her mouth to speak, she would then quickly push the idea away. It was clear he didn't want to talk and she didn't want to aggravate him. He had a nasty temper and would without a doubt, make her cry. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but, why couldn't he believe her? Sure it was quiet a preposterous idea, but couldn't he see that she was telling the truth? She was biting her lip while looking everywhere but at him. She played with the hilt of her sword, dragging her fingers across it as they made their way through the cliff sides, passing rocks and large caves.

"Imp, I'm hungry..." he said making her jump as she looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her; he was staring straight ahead, not even sparing her a glance. She sighed, stopping so she could shrug off her cloak.

"Here..." she answered, looking away as she brushed her hair from her shoulders, exposing the skin of her neck. She knew he was mad, but when he threw her against the cliff side she screamed. He growled at her, watching her as she fell to the floor, holding her already bruising side. What was he doing?! She looked up at him as tears started to fill her eyes. He was stalking closer to her, making her try to scuttle away from him, but she seemed to have bruised her ankle as she stood up and yelped in pain, falling back on the floor.

"You humans are all the same. You get close to someone and then use their weakness against them. I thought you were different, but you're just the fucking same!" He yelled grabbing her by the throat. She let her tears fall free down her cheek as he threw her again. She smashed into the floor, scraping her arms and hitting her head on a rock. She cried out. She had cuts on her arms and a large gash just above her brow. She coughed as she tried to get up, only to scream again as he ripped her up by the hair and make her face him.

"Ga-Gajeel...please...stop!" She cried, and he smirked. His eyes were glowing red and she knew he was past caring if he hurt her. She'd watched him in his memories; this was his rage, the blood lust inside him that always threatened to consume him.

"Why? So you can decide to run that pathetic sword through my chest? I bet that's why you agreed to being my little slave, so you could kill me. Well guess what? You don't have it now, do you!?" He snarled, grabbing her belt and tearing it away from her before launching her into the cliff side. She whimpered as she fell yet again to the floor; she didn't want to fight him anymore. If he just killed her, she wouldn't mind. "Now...now I'm going to kill you. I know what you are now little fairy, so I have no reason to keep you around!" He growled as he leaned down to her, yanking her up by the scruff of her neck. She sniffled as he slammed her into the wall. She was bruised and bloody, and she was pretty sure he'd cracked a few of her ribs. As she heaved and he snarled, he grabbed at her hair, pulling her head to the side. Levy took a breath in, not wanting to give him any satisfaction of her scream as he sank his fangs into her skin, tearing at it. As she hissed in pain, she dug her nails into his back. He growled into her pulse, his tongue flicking over her wound and she sighed as she started to feel dizzy. He was taking no time in gulping down her blood, and she smiled into the air before the world started to go black. Her consciousness slipping, she wasn't mad at him. He was setting her free. She would be able to see her family again, she didn't have to run anymore...a small tear fell down her cheek and she smiled.

"I love you Gajeel..." she breathed out before she lost consciousness, and Gajeel glanced up. She looked so lifeless, her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips as blood pooled from her neck. Then…panic set in.

"What have I done? Levy, Levy wake up, please...I'm sorry, don't leave me!" He yelled, shaking her, but her head only fell back and he could feel his heart slowly beat three times, painfully and not in the warm way as it had before. He was...afraid. He was going to lose her and it was his own fault. His eyes started to sting and he felt a lump in his throat as he ripped into his wrist, taking in large mouth fulls of blood before he opened her mouth and locking lips with her…waiting. His tears streaking down his cheek as she didn't move to take any of the blood down her throat. "Please, please Levy, please wake up!" He begged into her mouth, and she gave a small whimper before drinking. He sighed with relief, though she didn't wake; only whined as he gave another short sigh and then he hugged her tight to his body. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt y-you, please...please forgive me, I love you!" He cried and sat for a few moments, holding her body to his. For the first time in his eternal life he was...crying. He'd never cried since he was taken to the vampires den, but the thought of losing his precious imp was too much. Deciding it was time to find shelter because she was clearly not waking, he picked her up; grabbing her bag, belt and cloak as he passed them. When he found a cave big enough for him and her to sit in comfortably, he laid her down; slipping the cloak over her and setting himself down beside her as he assessed the damage he'd done. She had a nasty gash above her eyebrow, which was healing, thanks to his blood. She had a couple of bruises and cuts that were starting to fade, and he could tell she'd bruised her foot but his blood wasn't fixing it as he watched the blood rush through her veins in an odd way to her ankle. He'd hurt her so much and he felt the tears well angrily in his own eyes. Why? Why did he have to get so angry? Why did he have to hurt the only thing in the world that meant something to him?! Now he knew he could never have her. He had bruised her, spilled her blood, and betrayed her trust. He had to leave her...she would be safe in the cave. He leaned over to her, "I-I love you so much...but I can't stay" as he placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips and she moaned.

"Gajeel..." she sighed and he smiled. She was still sleeping as he stood up, leaving the cave, only stopping at its mouth when he saw the lion. It had been following them. He knew, but he wasn't quite sure why, so he knelt down to it as it growled at him.

"Please keep her safe..." he said. It blinked at him, and then gave a short, what looked like a nod before it entered the cave. He watched as it sniffed at Levy then curled up beside her, its brown eyes flickering at him before he left...

Levy jolted awake, suddenly looking around. She groaned as she held her head; remember[ing] what had happened last night. Sniffling, she glanced around, but he wasn't there. It was mid day and raining heavily... and then she saw the lion. It was curled up next to her, looking at her with it brown eyes, and she smiled sadly.

_"He left. After crying about hurting you...he's a strange vampire isn't he?"_ It asked, and she nodded feeling saddened as she looked at the mouth of the cave. Why would he leave her? All she ever wanted was him, but he was probably long gone by now.

"What's your name lion?" She asked as it stretched its paws out in front of itself, and then stood up with a yawn.

_"Pantherlily, my name is Pantherlily..."_ He answered, and her smile brightened, Panther. That was funny considering it was a mountain lion as she patted him on the head.

"Hello Pantherlily, my name is Levy." She replied, and he nodded as he sat back down; his large tail swishing round to curl at his feet.

_"I know, your vampire wouldn't stop shouting for you to wake up"_ he said. By his tone, it made Levy think he was smiling. God how much she missed Gajeel already. She missed his cold body, his glare, his laugh, even his annoying nick names, and then suddenly, she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Pantherlily. I just-just miss him...so much!" She sniffled and felt the large cat bump his head on her shoulder in a soothing way. She let out a little giggle and laid her head on his. No words were spoken as she cried and eventually found herself wrapping her hands around the beast's neck, sniffling into its shoulder as he purred. After a good few minutes of crying, she finally pulled away and wiped her tears; standing up and hissing as a river of pain ran through her foot. It wasn't, however, anything she couldn't handle. Limping over, she fastened her belt to her waist. Picking up her bag and wrapping her cloak around her, she still had a journey to finish and it was probably the only thing that was going according to plan in her life as she limped her way out of the cave.

_"I was told to protect you, so I shall do that. Where you go, I shall go too, my fairy."_ Pantherlily stated, walking beside her as she hobbled into the rain; the cold droplets splashing against her face as she put up her cloaks hood. Making her way down the rocky path of the cliff, she was about a day away from the shore and she wasn't going to make any rest stops; she had no need to now. Pushing the unruly thought away, she willed her mind to find other things to wonder about. She had missed the rain. The refreshing weather seemed to wash away her troubles and she could cry without anyone noticing, and that was just what she was doing; letting her tears silently fall as she walked beside the large cat, until there was nothing but anger left for the stupid, selfish vampire.

"So Pantherlily, why were you following me and Gajeel anyway?" She asked, and the lion looked up at her. She then noticed how strange of a lion he was. He had round ears, with a chunk missing out of his right one, and he had a scar going through his left eye, yet he didn't look blind in it as he sniffed the air and kept on walking.

_"Hmm…I didn't trust the vampire I guess, and my suspicions were true. At first, he was a violent beast but then he showed compassion and guilt...something most vampires never feel and that's when I knew I could trust him. But when I saw him leaving the cave, leaving you, I [knew I] needed to make sure you were okay, then got commissioned as some sort of guard for you."_ He explained, and Levy nodded. That made sense and she looked up at the grey sky surrounding them. She could feel her heart tearing apart and she just wanted to collapse, but she couldn't do that, she had to keep moving. The King's men would have probably found out where she was by now and she needed to stay ahead of them.

"Are you going to come with me, to the new land?" She asked and watched as the lion flicked his tail in thought, then looked up at her.

_"I should think so. I am to protecting you after all..."_ he said, and Levy nodded again. At least she'd look bad ass with a mountain lion walking next to her, and no one in their right mind would want to pick on a girl that has a mountain lion as a companion.

"I should let you know, I have King's men after me. So if you want to leave then you can, I wouldn't want you to get hurt by them." Levy explained, and again the cat looked at her and then sniffed the air, looking back for a second. She looked back as well, but she couldn't see anything and the lion just shook its head.

_"No, I will not leave you. The Kings' men are none of my concern, but you are, and if protecting you means saving you from them, I will gladly run my claws across their faces!"_ He growled before a crack of thunder made her jump and the large lion hissed, scrambling under her dress, almost making her sit on him.

"Whoa Pantherlily, what's wrong!?" She squeaked when she felt him shaking and pulled the front of her dress up to see the shaking lion, hiding his head in his paws.

_"I don't like thunder or lightening!"_ He answered in a frightened tone. She looked around; trying to find a cave big enough for them, but settled for one she had to crawl in to. They could sit comfortably inside of it, so she pushed Lily towards it.

"Come on, we'll stay here until the storm stops!" She said and they crawled inside. As she sat beside him, he curled up close enough to her that she could feel his warmth. She started to stroke his head, making him purr, but he was still shaking. Traveling can wait for now, she thought as she started to close her eyes. Maybe some sleep would help her...

_**Levy smiled as she picked her flowers, putting the small lavender plants in her basket as she hummed. She was in her own little forest, her hut not too far away. Hiding from the world, she was free, she was alone, and she was happy. She hummed gently as she picked at the wild flowers, slipping more and more of them into her basket until it was half full when she finally stood up. Slipping through the trees as her orange dress swept the floor, a different shade of orange covered the top that tightened around her torso, she walked towards her home.**_

_**"Pretty world you have here..." she heard and smiled. She didn't turn around, she didn't need to. She knew that voice, that arrogant tone, the purr in his words making her close her eyes.**_

_**"What are you doing here Gajeel? You left me, remember? Why are you in my head!?" She accused. She was angry at him, she was hurting and he needed to know that.**_

_**"I wanted to see you, even if it's just in our heads." He said, and she nodded, and then continued walking; hearing him follow her as she neared her home and her sanctuary.**_

_**"You should have thought about that before you left. You never even considered how I would feel when you abandoned me alone. What could have happen if the lion wasn't there and you just left me in that cave. What if the King's men came?! You never even thought about that?!" She snapped, still not turning around. She heard him growl under his breath.**_

_**"I didn't think you would want me there!" He shouted. She turned this time, dropping her basket to glare at him. Her eyes snapping and narrowing on his red ones.**_

_**"That's just it, you didn't think! You just did as you pleased! I wanted to help you and you threw it back in my face! Then you tried to kill me, and then you saved me again and THEN decided to leave me! Do you understand what that did to me?!" She yelled, her tears welling in her eyes. He blinked, looking at her and then down at the floor, the land around them shaking as her anger grew.**_

_**"I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I was just angry, that's why I had to leave, because I hurt you..." he explained, but it did nothing to calm her as the sky started to turn black and rain started to fall.**_

_**"Yes, well, you hurt me more by leaving so don't come back thinking kind words and a kiss will help you vampire! I was selfish to think a monster could love me. I love you though and that's the problem. I don't want to see you ever again, Gajeel. If you're leaving me then leave, don't visit me in my dreams and give me hope of you coming back because that...**_**that**_** is truly cruel!" She yelled as the thunder crashed and he looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes as he stepped forwards, but she cast out her hand and the ground set on fire**_

_**"Levy...please. I need you, you can't do this! I'm sorry! Please don't cast me away, don't leave me...I don't want to be alone again!" He yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks and his. She bit her lip.**_

_**"…I don't want to be heartbroken again...goodbye Gajeel..." she said and let her world go black...**_

Levy woke up crying, but was thankful that Pantherlily had the sense not to ask. She looked at the mouth of the cave. It had stopped raining and was nearing sun down as she looked at the large cat that was sniffing the air again.

"What are you sniffing at?" She asked and he looked up at her, but shook his head. Standing with a stretch and moving out of the cave as she did the same, the ground was still wet and a bit slippery but she was able to keep her injured leg balanced as they walked away. She looked back, blinking when she was sure she had seen a shadow peering at them through another cave, but then it was gone. She really did miss her stupid vampire...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, thanks to my lovely Beta reader <span>O-Book<span> for all the help and improvements, you are amazing and thank you to all of the great reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The get away

**Your bloody kiss****  
>By:<strong> **plauguemuffins**  
><em><span>Chapter 8: The get away<span>_

_"There's the beach Levy!"_ Pantherlily's voice sounded as she stepped through the trees into the clearing of the cliff. She peered down, seeing the sand and waves crashing against smooth surface.

"You're right, but how do we get down? We need to find the pier and the town before anything else," Levy said as she scanned the huge dip. They couldn't jump and it was too steep to climb down; they [needed] to find another way. It was dark and the moon was clouded by thin veils of mist from the sea that battered the shore below. They walked along the cliff's edge, maneuvering around the trees. The girl cursed as she hit her damaged foot on a root, pains shooting up her leg. She hadn't thought about Gajeel since leaving the small mountain, she didn't want to and she had to kept her mind firmly on other things; distracting herself at every slip of her thoughts that dragged towards the unruly vampire.

_"Levy run!"_ She heard Pantherlily snarl. She looked down at him as he started sprinting, then turned to look behind her. The king's men! They were on horseback and weaving through the dense foliage on their steeds. She dashed along the edge despite her leg groaning in pain, she just bit her lips and ran through the trees. Her mind was racing as she followed the large cat just a few paces in front of her, leading the way. Levy had underestimated the time it would take for them to find her and she heard the furious neighing of the horses and the stamping of their feet. The cliff started to turn into a hill and her mind started to dart for solutions.

"Pantherlily! We have to jump!" She yelled breathlessly and the lion turned its face, almost frowning at her as she pointed to the steep dip of the hillside.

_"Are you insane, you'll kill yourself!?"_ He roared, and she shook her head as a few tears slipped out of her eyes. What she would have given for Gajeel to be with her right now, threatening those stupid men.

"It's better than the alternative, now jump!" She ordered as she dove sideways and plummeted down the steep rocky hill. Losing her balance, she smashed into the rocks painfully as she started to roll, screeching and groaning as her body thrashed against the stones. She heard Pantherlily call out as a few scraped were heard and some shouting from the kings men. She knew they wouldn't be able to get down using their horses and she smirked as she crashed onto the sand with a groan. Her skin was torn in places; her arms, legs and back bruised from the impact.

_"Levy you idiot! You could have died! What were you thinking!?"_ Pantherlily yelled, his deep voice growling as he skidded to a stop on his claws beside her. She gave a small laugh as she coughed and then groaned, getting up with a wobble. Everything was hurting now, throbbing as she held her side and hissed. It hadn't been one of her brightest idea's, but she watched as the kings men glared down at her. They then pulled their horses away, no doubt in search for another way down.

"Hah! It got us away from them for now!" she sighed as she gazed up at the sky, the mist and twinkling lights of the sky above pulsated as she fell to the floor again. Hungry and exhausted, both mentally and physically, she was completely drained as she lay on the cold sand. "I...just need some...sleep…" she panted as her eyes started to grow heavy and she smiled as she saw Pantherlily hover over her before she started to drift.

_"Silly fairy, we best get you away from here..."_ he lulled as he grabbed her by the scruff of the dress, tossing her up in the air a little so she landed on his back. He shifted a little until she was completely laid out straight on his fur. Even for a fairy she didn't weigh much, which he was glad for as he started to walk down the beach. Sniffing the air, Lily turning to growl.

"Easy tiger, I just wanted to see her." The vampire said, putting his hands up in defense. Lily continued to growl at the man as he proceeded down the beach with the small girl on his back.

_"Should have thought about that before you left her stupid leech and i'm a lion!"_ Lily snarled. His ears pricked when the vampire grumbled with surprise; so he could hear him now?

"You can talk...?!" Gajeel exclaimed and the lion turned to look at him in annoyance as Levy stirred, moaning something then growing quiet again as he walked across the sand.

_"I see her blood is starting to take effect, you're gaining some of her traits. Tell me vampire, are you proud of what you've done to her?"_ Pantherlily accused, and the vampire growled in anger.

"Do I look proud to you?! I hurt her, broke her heart; that is something I'm definitely not proud of...!" He exclaimed. The lion growled at him again, baring its large, sharp teeth. Levy then moaned and opened one eye.

"Lily...what's wrong?" She asked sleepily. He shook his head, not pointing out the nickname she just used, figuring it seemed to fit.

_"Nothing, go back to sleep Levy. I'm going to find us some shelter"_ he answered and she shrugged as sleep tugged her away again; she started to snore gently.

"Like I said, I'm not proud. I love her...she's probably the only thing I've ever loved, but now she hates me and with good reason. I'm never going to leave her however; I'll follow her to the ends of the earth if I have to..." he vindicated and Lily only grumbled as he walked.

_"You are an idiot. She doesn't hate you...she is mad and she is hurting, but she was telling the truth. She really can make you human."_ Lily replied and Gajeel stared at him, then at the small body that was draped in a black cloak across his large back.

"That is impossible! I can't be human again!" He screeched earning another snarl to shut up from the lion.

_"Yes you can you arrogant beast! Have you wondered why your heart has started to beat and your blood has started to flow at odd intervals?! She did that. Her blood has healing qualities and fairy blood is the only thing that can take away your curse. If you throw her away now, you'll never be human again!"_ He snapped back. Gajeel glowered at the ground as he followed them. His eyes flitting to the small body on top of the lion, she probably wouldn't want to make him human now anyway, not after what he'd done to her.

"I'm never going to let her go but, she probably doesn't want me now anyway..." Gajeel stated. The mountain lion turned to him, its brown eyes searching his face before it let out a clenched response.

_"How about you do her a favor and go get her some food and find shelter for her? She's exhausted and I can't carry her all night."_ The lion suggested and Gajeel simply nodded; disappearing quickly, leaving the lion with his little fairy. Pantherlily kept moving, slowly and cautiously since he didn't want to wake the sleeping woman. Maybe he could fix the mess that the stupid vampire had created. Either way, he couldn't just let the star-crossed lovers be parted, especially since he'd witnessed the love in the vampire's eyes. A few moments later, the vampire reappeared holding an arm full of fruit and he was panting making Lily cock his head.

"There is a small cave not too far, I'll lead the way." Gajeel said as he wandered in front of the lion. Pantherlily watched him, his brown eyes glaring at the strange vampire before him.

_"You'll have to face her when she wakes up vampire."_ Lily spoke through the silence as he followed and Gajeel turned, looking at Levy's exhausted face. She had grown terribly pale and there were plenty of scratches and bruises against her creamy skin. When he had watched her dive down the cliff he almost felt like he was dying all over again. He was sure she had killed herself, but when he saw her standing at the bottom he was beaming to himself; she was so irrational and irresponsible, but he loved her.

"She won't want to see me. What's the point?" He said sadly and Pantherlily glared at him with a snarl, making Gajeel raise a studded brow in confusion. What had he said now?

_"And how would you know what she wants? You didn't give a damn when you left, so don't pretend to consider her feelings now!"_ The lion barked, and Gajeel bit back the urge to kick the over grown cat into the water.

"Of course I cared! That's why I left, she hates me and that's that! I'm not going to annoy her more by staying!" He argued back. The lion scoffed as the vampire glared at the sand.

_"Selfish leech. She loves you, I don't know why, but she does and you broke her heart. Now you're just lingering for your own gain, seeing her and loving her from afar while she goes through the pain of you disappearing on her!"_ Lily snapped and Gajeel tutted before steering them into the cliff face where a small opening was.

"I didn't choose to hurt her, I chose to keep her safe. You saw what I did, how I reacted. I hurt her! I almost fucking killed her! I can't be with her after that, she deserves more than that!" Gajeel tossed back as he placed the fruit on the floor. He lifted up Levy from the lion's back, taking a moment to watch her. She was breathing evenly, her small chest rising and falling. Her small, pink lips quivering every so often. Those thick lashes shadowing her cheeks as her eyes fluttered behind[their lids. His eyes lingered on her, refusing to leave her beautiful face as Lily laid himself on the ground, staring up at Gajeel…and if it was possible, Gajeel was sure it would have been smirking.

_"Well leech, what is your decision? To leave and lose her, or to stay and make up for what you did?"_ He inquired as Gajeel laid Levy down, gently placing her on Lily's fur before she whined and curled into a ball. He watched her groan in pain as he spotted all of her injuries; a particularly large gash on her legs made him growl. Pushing his fangs through his skin, he let the blood flow into his mouth and placed his lips on top of hers, watching as she opened her mouth and he poured the liquid through her lips. She drank slowly, and with strain before each drop was gone. He pulled away, gazing down at her as she slept; his lips a few inches away from hers and he stared with a frown.

"G-Gajeel..." She moaned breathlessly before she went quiet. He turned his eyes down to the floor, glaring at his boots as he lifted himself up and headed for the entrance. He couldn't stay.

_"Just keep in mind vampire, she will not wait forever for you to come back!"_ Lily called after him and Gajeel nodded before he left, leaving Levy in the capable paws of her new companion to mull over his new discoveries

Levy woke up feeling oddly refreshed and with a great lack of pain considering she'd thrown herself down a cliff. Then she tasted the blood on her lips. Gajeel!? Gajeel was there or had been, and she looked around frantically, trying to find his familiar piercings but was only met with a small pile of fruit and the brown eyes of Pantherlily.

"I take it he didn't stay then?" Levy asked with underlying hurt and anger as she plucked an orange from the pile and started peeling away the smooth skin. She looked at Lily who answered with a nod.

_"No. I tried but he said he didn't deserve you and that you hated him..."_ Lily explained making Levy scoff as she glared at the floor, throwing the skin of the orange away as she bit into it; letting the tangy liquid fill her throat as she gulped it down.

"Hate is an understatement, he almost killed me! He kidnapped me and basically forced me to be his blood slave. Then, I fall for him and he tries to kill me AGAIN. On top of that, he leaves me. I'd say my feelings are none of his concern anyway!" Levy declared bitterly as she stood on wobbly legs, shoving two apples, a banana, three peaches and another orange into her bag before marching out of the small cave.

_"You don't hate him, so don't lie to yourself. You're mad and hurt but you don't hate him-Seagull!"_ He shouted and Levy suddenly looked at him, confused as he ran through the sand after the bird that screeched and tried to fly away, but he expertly leapt, catching it in his mouth and biting down on its neck before tearing into it. She cringed. Well, he was a wild beast after all, she couldn't expect him to start eating like a human; he ate meat and hunted for food so she just shook herself and walked on. The town had to be somewhere nearby because she had spotted three children playing in the sand not too far up the coast. Lily came trotting up beside her, licking the blood and feathers from his lips as he gnawed on a webbed foot before taking it into his mouth and chewing it whole.

"You're not one for manners, are you?!" Levy laughed and Lily looked up at her, making what sounded like a laugh as he sauntered beside her.

_"Sorry, I've never had to watch my table manners before. I've normally eaten alone or ate whatever creature I was with!"_ He chuckled, and Levy wondered how he knew what a table was, but he looked like an old lion so he'd probably been around a while.

"It's fine, don't stop on my account if it's what you're use to!" She giggled, looking up when she heard the three children scream. She frowned as they ran away, then she looked down at Lily; he probably wasn't the most friendly looking companions to most people which would explain why the children had ran off screaming.

_"I guess not many people are used to mountain lions!"_ He remarked. Levy nodded as she spotted the outline of the fishing town and she sighed; almost out, almost free!

"Don't worry, I like you!" She smiled and he blinked before nodding, moving forwards. She was strange little fairy to him, but he liked her. She was genuine and kind, a little naïve to say the least, but her heart was in the right place; if not a little broken because of a certain leech.

_"I like you too fairy. Now let's get going, you don't want to miss your ship!"_ Lily said and suddenly started sprinting making Levy squeak as she almost tripped in the sand follow him.

"Wait, Lily! I'm not as fast as you!" Levy cried as she chased him, her eyes going wide with fear as she skidded to a stop. Four horses, braying and stomping in the sand as Lily charged back to her side; roaring and snarling. She had been so close...she couldn't just catch a break?!...

* * *

><p><strong>As usual O-Book did an amazing job on the grammar and improvements, i hope you all like this chapter :D<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9: I will not let you have her

**Your bloody kiss****  
>By:<strong> **plauguemuffins**  
><em><span>Chapter 9: I will not let you have her<span>_

"Levy McGarden, you have been sentenced to death by King Jose! Do you have any last words?!" She heard one shout and she unsheathed her large sword, glaring at the men on the horses as Lily snarled and roared.

"Yeah, tell Jose I'll see him in hell!" Levy spat as the men started to dismount, their armor clanging together as they hit the sand and Levy went into a battle stance; raising her sword.

_"Levy, I can take two of them, you take the others!"_ Lily snarled and Levy nodded as the men started to near her, pulling out their swords as well. Levy gripped the hilt of her sword tightly.

"Okay, just don't die," she said under her breath as the men came running towards her. Her adrenaline was pounding at a level that she could hardly think straight as she blocked the first attack; her sword coming up and she threw the man back as he scrambled across the sand. Her eyes darted to the next knight that swung his sword her way and she jumped back spinning as she leapt forwards and thrust her sword between the gap of his helmet and chest guard. The sword penetrated his skin. As she pulled it out, blood dripped down the metal armor while the man choked, gasping for air.

"You witch!" She heard the next knight yell and she hissed as she narrowly dodged his sword, the metal slicing her side. She leapt back; she could feel the blood trickling down her side as she glared at him. The Knight she had wounded fell to the ground with a loud thud as red liquid pooled from his neck, spilling across the sand. Diving into a roll, she picked up the dead man's sword as the attacking knight swung his sword down. She caught it between the two blades in her hands. She kicked him back with a grunt and looked over at Lily. He was expertly dodging; swiping at the two knights he was combating. His paws coming up and bore into one of the knight's legs. The man went down with a howl of pain letting Lily pounce on him; his fangs crushing the metal of the knight's skull as he screamed. There was one last crunch as the knight became motionless and limp.

_"Levy look out!"_ Lily snarled and Levy sidestepped as a sword was thrust into the sand where she had been not two seconds before. She smirked, her sword coming up as she thrust it through the chest cavity of the knight's armor. He convulsed, his body falling further onto the sword as Levy stepped back. She grinned at her handy work and seized the sword in the dead knight's grip, turning to Lily who made short work of the final knight; dragging his claws across the knight's arms where there was less armor. With the knight distracted with his wounds, the large cat pounced, snarling as he grasped the knight's throat and bore down on it. Blood coated his fur as the knight gargled and lay spluttering in the sand. Lily dropped the body like it was nothing but vermin, licking his lips as he trotted over to her, looking rather pleased.

"Come on; let's get on that ship before we have anymore mishaps!" Levy smiled as she unbuckled the sheath of one of the knight's swords, strapping it around her own waist as she slipped both of her swords into them. She strode towards the horses, grasping the reins of a large, black steed and hauled herself atop of it; glancing down at Lily who was making his way past the mounts. Pulling on the reins, she maneuvered the horse to start heading down the beach towards the town, Lily in stride beside her, tasting the air again. They were both panting heavily, she could still feel her adrenaline flooding through her body and she felt as if she could take on an army. She looked down at the lion once more and he made eye contact with her.

_"Something doesn't feel right, stay close"_ Lily answered to her unspoken question and she nodded the horse moved slowly as her eyes scanned the shadows of the trees above them, catching flashes of black hair flicker through the foliage. Her heart jumped as she scowled upwards but shook her head when nothing reappeared.

"What do you mean? What does it feel like?" She questioned, tearing her eyes away from the trees and down to the large feline that was glaring around at the beach.

_"I don't know...something is just...not right"_ he attempted to explain, and Levy bobbed her head as she too took in their surroundings. Other than the creepy shadows there was nothing she could place that seemed to be off. The sky had clouded overhead and the air had become a little colder, but she couldn't see or feel anything that was off putting. Then again, Lily did have better sense so she kept her eyes alert and one hand on a sword…just in case. Her eyes wondered to the nearing silhouette of the fishing town. She turned her sight back to the motionless bodies of the soldiers, she didn't want to have to kill them but it was either them or her and she wasn't about to give Jose the satisfaction of ending her life. They were close enough to the town to hear the hum of people laughing, talking, and shouting from within the towns bounds. Levy jumped off of the steed, strolling across the sand with her animal companion. She felt the niggling pain in her side causing her to wince and she looked down at the blood pooling from her skin. It wasn't a large gash, but she needed to stitch it somehow to stop the blood flow. Lily peered up at her, and she gave him a weary smile as they entered the town, ignoring the lingering stares. They had no time to deal with the annoying town's folk, the ship to the new lands was just at the other end of the town and she didn't want to miss its departure and be forced to wait for the next one.

"Is there something that interests you?!" Levy snapped at a man in a hood that was sneering at her. He gave her a sideways smile, fangs poking out from his mouth, causing Levy to grab at the hilt of her swords.

_"Levy, I don't like the smell of him. He smells of death!"_ Lily snarled and started growling as the man rose from his perch on a crate, his body towering over Levy's as he pulled back his hood. Crimson eyes bore into her as his jet black hair fell down one side of his face and he licked his lips. Vampire! Levy hissed to herself as she drew her swords from their resting place. He wasn't like Gajeel, he was thinner, a little smaller and his hair was shorter, though there seemed to be a dark aura around him that had chills rolling across her body.

"The king is willing to pay quite the pretty penny for anyone who brings your head to him, little one!" He stated and Lily roared. The vampire did nothing but look down at the animal with disgust, and whipped his foot out. Smashing it into the side of Lily's face, the stranger sent the large cat flying with a howl of pain. Levy screamed, dashing after her companion. People screeched and quickly made themselves scarce, clearly not wanting to be part of whatever was going on.

"Lily!" She cried as she pushed away the rubble of the small stall he'd gone flying into, he sat whimpering with a piece of wood sticking out from his paw and his snout was bleeding. Levy cradled the cat in her arms as she stroked his fur.

_"Levy you have to run! You can't go up against a vampire!"_ Lily groaned with pain and Levy shook her head as she placed his back down softly, turning to glare at the smirking leech.

"You'll pay for that!" She shrieked as she ran at the vampire, her swords raised in the air as she swung them, blinking when the vampire disappeared, then was she hissing in pain when a boot crashed into her back. The impact sent her tiny body hurdling across the ground.

"See, they said that a vampire was traveling with you, but I guess they were lying. Why would a creature of darkness be the companion to a weak, pathetic human like yourself?!" He mocked before delivering a swift kick to her stomach. The girl screamed, clutching her battered skin as his manical laugh echoed through emptied street.

"I will...not be beaten!" She wheezed, forcing herself up, using her swords as leverage as she twisted to face him. He raised a black brow almost amused.

"I can see I'll have some fun with you before I drink you dry!" He cackled before he shot towards her. She miraculously dodged the attack and brought up one of her weapons, slicing part of his leg. A smirk spread across his face once more as Levy winced it pain. She had no time to react as he slammed her into the nearest wall, gripping her wrists painfully until she dropped both swords. He laughed, one hand coming to wrap around her neck as the other traveled up her side. Her screams came out shrill as his fingers started to dig into the wound she had acquired earlier, thrashing against his cruel assault. His laugh was loud and wicked as he started to push further into her cut, his fingers ripping the skin and piercing her until she though he was going to split her in two. The agony started to become too much as she started to go limp in his grasp, her mind going blurry as she began to cry, her tears slipping down her creamy cheeks.

"Get your hands off of my woman!" Gajeel's voice bellowed in her mind and she opened her eyes. His hazy figure coming into view quickly as his fist connected with the other vampire's face. The sheer force of the blow sent the other being crashing into the floor; bones crunching as he dropped Levy. She gasped for air, her side feeling like he'd ripped out one of her organs. Her body collapsed onto the cold surface as she looked up, Gajeel was snarling, appearing like a wild beast as the other vampire lifted himself to his feet; smirking while he cracked his jaw back into place.

"So the rumors were true I see. I didn't think it would be you though Gajeel...!" The vampire jeered as Gajeel blinked, tensing as he stepped closer. Levy whimpered as she saw Lily trying to stand, his front paw damaged as he turned. His face enraged and pained as he limped out from the rubble, moving towards her as she sighed, thankful that he was okay.

"How do you know me? How do you know my name? Answer me!?" Gajeel demanded while the other vampire simply laughed, watching in amusement as Lily placed himself beside Levy who was panting, she stroked his fur.

"You don't remember me, I'm quite offended. You seemed to delight in trying to kill me in that infernal ring!" The other vampire spat with fake sadness as Gajeel glared, clearly trying to remember him.

"That was years ago, who are you!?" Gajeel roared, still tense as the other vampire watched Levy stand, his eyes lingering on the little woman that was using Lily as a crutch.

"My name is Rogue, and I was dispatched to kill you and your woman!" He declared, striding towards Levy. Gajeel quickly seized one of the swords from the ground, holding it up at Rogue's throat.

"Over my dead body!" Gajeel retorted, Rogue's smirk growing wider. Spinning down with the blade and knocking Gajeel backwards, the vicious man the turned to Levy who was straining to slip away from the scene of the skirmish; all the while was gripping her injured side. He reached out to take hold of her, his fingers jerking her hair painfully as she screamed. His attack was cut short, quickly releasing her as Lily's teeth ensnaring the vampires wrist, contorting the flesh as the animal wrenched his hand from side to side. The brutal force threatened to take the hand off completely.

"You seem to have quite the ensemble of body guards, but that is only delaying the inevitable!" He hissed as Gajeel got up, charging towards the other vampire, crashing into him, causing both of them tumbling to the ground. Gajeel rolled out on top, punching the enemy over and over, rage surging as Rogue desperately tried to block the blows to no avail. Lily had landed beside Levy, growling and snarling at the foreign vampire, pacing with a limp near Levy.

"I am Gajeel, the banished vampire and I. Will. Not. Let. You. Have. Her!" His voice thundered, gripping the other vampire by the sides of his head, lifting him into the air. Rogue yowled as he frantically tried to rip away Gajeel's hands. The skin on his neck began tearing as Gajeel started to separate his head from his shoulders. Levy watched in wretched awe as Gajeel roared, moving his hand in one last motion to expertly tear away the other vampire's head; raising it to the sky before throwing it towards the sea. He then turned back to the body that was now on the floor, his hands pushing through the chest cavity and he yanked out the heart; his hands dripping with blood as he tore it in two. The pieces landed on the ground with a small squish, Gajeel sneering in final disgust. Then he turned to her, their eyes met and she could feel the lump in her throat pushing its way up as tears started to overflow; she had missed him…and she needed him.

"Ga-Gajeel!" She cried, quickly limping over to him as he gazed at her, almost trying to see if she was an illusion or not. She crashed into him, her hands wrapping around his thick frame and he tensed for a moment.

"Levy, I-I'm so sorry, for everything. I hurt you and I left you. I should never have abandoned you, I'm so sorry!" He growled as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, her body shaking in his grasp and she looked up. Her eyes glistened as she smiled a sad, yet cheerful smile that made his heart thump.

"Please...never leave me again!" She sniffled and he grinned, picking her bridal style with one arm as he bent down, grabbing Lily who growled but didn't refuse as Gajeel held him to his side.

"I do believe we have a ship to catch, do we not?" He inquired and Levy nodded as they made their way through the town that was slowly starting to fill with people again. Levy let her body relax against his as he carried both of the injured beings towards the ship, his boots tapping against the wood of the stairs. He gave a quick nod towards the nervous captain who replied similarly.

_"You look tired leech, have you been eating?"_ Lily asked as they descended the stairs to the bunks and Gajeel grunted. He was hungry, beyond hungry but he didn't want to make Levy feel like he was using her. He had not only said horrid things to her, but had done horrid things to her, and so he was utterly surprised when she threw herself into his arms.

"I had some rabbits if that's what you're asking" the vampire answered as he placed Levy on a small hammock, settling down beside her as she sighed with a groan. Lily hobbled under the fabric and sat licking the wound on his leg where he'd pulled out the nasty splinter of wood that had been stuck in his fur.

"I would offer you something Gajeel, but I'm so drained…I just need some sleep. But first, can you find me a needle and thread?" She asked and he nodded, going back up to the deck and asking the captain for some. He hastily collected Gajeel his requested items and ran off like Gajeel was going to tear him apart. He swiftly made his way back to the bunks where Levy had pulled open the tear in her dress, enough so that he could see the awful gash in her skin that made him tremble as her blood slipped out. Giving her the gathered objects, he looked away and tried to mask the smell of blood in the air by putting his bloody hand over his lower face; it helped…somewhat.

_"Levy, after you've finished with your wound, would you mind tending to mine?"_ She heard Lily ask, and she looked down at the large cat with a nod before she pushed the needle through her skin. Her side throbbed and she bit down the sob that was building in her throat as she weaved the needle in and out of her skin; pulling her wound shut as she went. She let out a shaky sigh when she used the sword to cut away the excess thread. She sat for a moment staring up at the wooden rafters of the ship, it was swaying gently indicating that they had set sail, and she looked around the room. There weren't many people on the ship; a family of five, a mother, father two sons and a little daughter. There also was a lone traveler and an elderly lady. When she sat up, Gajeel looked down at her, his face pained with strain and she smiled at him, rubbing his arm. She knew he was holding back the urge to feed off of her and for that, she would reward him but she needed to tend to Lily's leg wound.

"This might hurt, okay Lily? So stay still for me" she said and the cat grunted, growling when she first pushed the needle through his rough hide, pulling it from the other end as she sewed up the nasty hole in his leg. Lily snarled when she finally finished with her stitching and cut away the thread, dropping the items on the floor before she lay back on the small hammock. She placed her hand atop of Gajeel's, pulling it up to her face. He looked down at her, his eyes confused as she gave his knuckles a gentle kiss, and she saw him swallow thickly.

"Levy, you need to rest..." he grumbled, trailing off as she pulled him down and wrapped her small arms around his neck, gently pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. At first he tensed, but then leaned in, pressing his body against her's. Licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slowly and his tongue darted to hers, swirling it around his own and groaning.

"Gajeel, you need to eat or you'll grow weak" she whispered breathlessly as she pulled back and he growled, pressing his lips against her cheek, trailing it down to the side of her neck and licking her skin. He'd missed the feel of her flesh. The way she'd shudder when he touched her, the way her flesh felt against his, he wanted to take her right there but there were people around them so he settled for what he had. His fangs penetrated her skin slowly and she hissed, gripping his arms as he wrapped them around her, her blood filling his mouth and shooting bolts of electricity throughout his body. He listened to her small moan as his tongue caressed her skin and she sighed as he pulled away, licking his lips then kissing her wound.

"There I've had some, now sleep. We'll be at the new land eventually" he smiled and she nodded, tugging him down to lay beside her. His body made the hammock creak and she curled into his side.

"Okay, but when we get there...I'm making you human..." she smirked and he chuckled, nodding as he shifted his hand through her locks, he didn't care if he was human or not anymore, what mattered was that he had her...

* * *

><p><strong>As always I have to thank O-Book for all of the help, she is amazing :3 and sorry for the wait but here is the chapter hope you all like it <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

To my fellow readers

It is with the heaviest of hearts and most fractured belief that I must inform you that our beloved Plauguemuffin, Gabbie, is no longer with us. While returning from a New Year's party, she was struck and killed by a car. With her family and friends in mourning, I hope you will take a moment to spare thoughts of love and condolence to those grieving.

It was Gabbie's dream to become an author, and it was through all of your words of encouragement and love that drove her to write more and more chapters each week. As of this moment, I will be acting as a guardian to her work. At this time, I wish to continue Gabbie's creations in her honour as I believe it would be one of the best ways to remember her. It may take a long time before the wound ever heals, but hopefully I will be doing well by her. It is my hope that I will have all of your support in this venture to express the sorrow and pain felt with the theft of Gabbie from this world. I am so sorry to have to share this loss with all of you.

My love and care to all of you  
>-Claire (Open-Book127 aka OBook)<p>

If you have any words to share about anything about this news, please PM me through Open-Book127


End file.
